Nevedou mě žádné nitky?
by Mayki DK
Summary: Co když si Leonard pamatoval, co se stalo, když byl členem Legion of Doom? Ne úplně, ale záblesky. Podivná deja-vu, co ho následně po celou dobu ovlivňovaly. Vedla ho ke zbrani, spolupráci s Mickem, přidáním se k Legendám a bytím hrdinou.
1. Kapitola 1: Řekni mi, jak zemřu

**KAPITOLA 1**

 **(Legends of Tomorrow 2x15 a 2x17)**

 **Řekni mi, jak jsem zemřel**

Leonard Snart byl životě už ve spoustě cel. Většinou měli kovové mříže, jindy jenom holé stěny. Ale ještě nikdy nebyl v celoskleněné, tedy ze tří stěn skleněné. Viděl skrz ně, oni mohli vidět jeho. Chytré. Viděli každý jeho krok, nemohl utéct, mohl se jen dívat přes sklo a doufat, že se objeví na druhé straně. Neobjevil.

Kovové dveře místnosti za sklem se otevřely a vešla blondýna, co spolupracovala s Mickem. „Tak, Malcolm je zpátky v roce 2016, tam kam patří." řekla, zatímco rázně přecházela kolem skleněných stěn.

„Ve vězení?" zeptal se sarkasticky jeho spolubydlící. Damien Darhk.

„Ne." odsekla blondýna a pak se spokojeně usmála „Je ve svém mizerném bytě." Těšilo jí to.

Leonard se odrazil od skleněné stěny, o kterou se opíral a šel k blondýnce. „A co máte v plánu pro nás dva?" Stoupl si co nejblíž ke sklu, jak jen mohl. Blondýnka udělala to samé. „Oba jsme v roce 2017 už mrtví, vzpomínáš?" dodal sarkasticky. Co ho ale překvapilo, byl výraz té blondýnky. V jejích očích byl smutek a… soucit. Nesnášel soucit.

„Nevezmu tě zpět do 2017." odpověděla. Nemluvila k nim, mluvila jen k němu. Znělo to, jako by ho chtěla uklidnit. Pak ale její pohled ztvrdl, byl tak chladný, že jí ho mohl Leonard závidět. A byl mířen na Darhka. „Jdeme!" poručila mu a Darhk se zamračil.

„Proč já?" zeptal se Darhk tónem vzdorovitého dítěte.

„Protože on tu má ještě něco na práci." protočila oči. Pak se opět obrátila k Leonardovi. „Do rohu!" Leonard neposlechl. „Do rohu, nebo nechám do cely vypustit uspávací plyn." Sykla. Blafovala, poznal jí to na očích. Ale byl zvědav, jakou práci pro něj mají. A tak udělal, co chtěla. „Ruce na zeď, ať je vidím." Položil ruce na chladné sklo. Počkal, než zvuky kroků přeruší hydraulika zavírajících dveří a dal ruce dolů. Byl sám, v cele vesmírné/časové lodi. Měl spoustu času na přemýšlení. Jak se to sem vůbec dostal?

Ještě včera chtěl jenom jedno: ukrást diamant dynastie Kahndaq. Zrovna dolaďoval poslední detaily, když se u něj objevili dva podivíni s historkou o cestování v čase a jeho budoucí smrti.

Dveřní hydraulika opět přerušila ticho. Vzhlédl. Už to nebyla blondýnka, byl to jeho bývalý parťák, Mick. „Takže Darhk dostane sexy bloncku a já škaredou oživlou mrtvolu? To není moc fér." prohodil Leonard znuděně a opřel se o skleněnou stěnu. Mick zvedl obočí. „Zabil jsem tě." objasnil Leonard.

„To byl můj dvojník. Zmizel by tak či tak."

„Skvělý." Protočil Leonard oči, ale Mick ho znal dost dobře na to, aby poznal, že se mu ulevilo.

Mick si povzdechl. „Musíme si promluvit."

Leonard se uchechtl. „O čem? Jak mě zabijete?"

Mick se zamračil. „To je co ti řekli?"

Leonard protočil oči. „Fajn, jak mě zmanipulujete, abych se pro vás nechal zabít. To je to samé." mávl Leonard rukou.

„Pleteš se." zamručel Mick. Tentokrát byla řada na Leonardovi, aby se zamračil. Chtěl vysvětlení. „Tenhle tým… nás změnil. Nejdřív tebe, potom mě." začal Mick a díval se do země. Leonard naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Spolupracovali jsme. Zachraňovali svět." zasmál se. Pak jeho výraz potemněl. „Pak jsme se vydali zničit stroj jménem Oculus. Něco jako časový super-počítač. Měli ho časový parchanti, páni času. A s tím strojem nás všechny ovládali." To znělo jako oni. Nikdy se nenechali kontrolovat. Tedy Leonard ne, Mick se nechal kontrolovat jenom Leonardem. A Leonardovou sestrou Lisou, občas. „Jenže tam byla pojistka a jeden z nás tam musel zůstat."

„Tak jste donutili mě!" sykl Leonard hořce.

„Ne! Rozhodl ses sám!" zavrčel Mick zlostně. Pak se ale zhluboka nadechl, aby se uklidnil. To byla novinka. „Bylo to buď já, ty, nebo Blondie. A ty ses rozhodl. Nikomu z nás jsi nedal na výběr." dodal Mick a pohled mu opět padl na podlahu.

Leonard se ušklíbl. Levou rukou si podepřel pravou a jejími prsty si klepal na bradu, zatímco přecházel ke skleněné stěně, kde stál Mick. „To nezní jako já." Řekl odhodlaně a propaloval Micka pohledem. Hledal jakýkoliv důkaz, že lže, těkání pohledem, záškub obličejového svalu, ale nic. „ **Já** bych přesvědčil tu bloncku, aby zůstala místo mě." dodal sebevědomě. Pořád nic.

„Saru bys tam nikdy nenechal." zamručel Mick, jako by to bylo nad slunce jasnější.

Leonard se skeptiky usmál a založil si ruce na hrudníku. „Proč?" A najednou začal Mick těkat pohledem všude kolem sebe, jen ne na Leonarda. Něco mu tají. Něco o té blondýně. Něco… Ne! „To ne! Ne! My přece nemáme…" jeho tvář se zkřivila nechutí „…pocity, Micku!" vyprskl nakonec.

„Jak jsem řekl, změnil ses."

„Ne!"

Mick si povzdechl. Pak ale sáhl do vnitřní kapsy své bundy a vytáhl složený list papíru. „Tohle jsem našel v pokoji, hned po tom… incidentu na Oculusu." řekl Mick potichu, zatímco zíral na papír. „Snad tě tohle přesvědčí." dodal a protáhl list tenkou škvírkou k Leonardovi. Ten na něj několik vteřin skepticky zíral, pak se podíval na Micka. Sevřel dopis mezi ukazováček a prostředníček a vytrhl ho Mickovi z ruky, aniž by uhnul pohledem. „Ještě přijdu." Dodal Mick a odešel.

 **xxx**

 _Když mu Thawne řekl, že kvůli jakýmsi Legendám zemře, vysmál se mu do obličeje. Pak mu ale dal důkaz, proč mu věřit, ukázal mu budoucnost. Podivný hologram, kde Leonard bojoval s chlapíkem v červeném. A používal při tom nějakou futuristickou zbraň. Po tomhle se smát přestal a začal poslouchat._

 _Dali mu tu zbraň a vzali ho do minulosti. Jednoduchý úkol, dostat od těch blbců magické kopí, co může přepsat realitu. A jelikož ho znali jako spojence, mělo by být jednoduché získat informace. Stačilo jenom najít toho nejhloupějšího. A k jeho překvapení to byl Mick. Jeho bývalý parťák, kterého naposledy viděl vloni, po dvou letech naprostého ticha. A pak zase nic._

 _Méně překvapivé, Mick byl velmi sdílný, a to v domnění, že je Leonard jen pouhou halucinací. Řekl, že tam není, že je Leonard mrtví, jako by nic. To bylo poprvé po dvanácti letech, co Leonardovi rupli nervy. A uhodil ho._

 _V tu chvíli Leonard pochopil, že udělá cokoliv, aby nezemřel._

 **xxx**

Díval se na ten papír dlouhé minuty. Byl zvědavý, ale zároveň se bál. Když mu řekli, že pro ně zemře, automaticky myslel, že ho přinutili. Teď měl ale v ruce důkaz, že to udělal dobrovolně. Že po tom všem, čím si za život prošel a co udělal, měl možná v sobě ještě trochu dobra. A zvědavost byla silnější než strach.

Prsty se mu třásly, když list otevíral. Hned na první pohled poznal svůj rukopis. Byl to dopis na rozloučenou. Byl docela krátký. Žádné oslovení, to nebyl jeho styl. Ani žádné osobní výlevy. Jen rychlá omluva Mickovi, nevěděl za co. A taky vysvětlení, tušil, že na Oculusu zemře. Snažil se uniknout, ale nevyšlo to. Stejně jako jeho prvotní plán, změnit svou minulost. A tak to přijal. Přijal svou minulost, i svou budoucnost. U poloviny věcí nevěděl, o čem píše. Co ho ale zarazilo byly poslední dvě věty: _**Měl jsi o ní pravdu. Dej jí ho a dohlédni na ni, ať beze mě neudělá nějakou hloupost.**_

Opravdu se změnil. Zajímal se o ostatní. Změknul. Dělalo se mu z jeho budoucího já zle.

 **xxx**

 _Přelstít Micka bylo snadné. Vše šlo ale do kopru ve chvíli, kdy dorazil Thawne se třetím členem toho jejich zločineckého společenství. Chvíli na to už stáli mezi zákopy, proti ne jedněm, ale hned dvěma Legendám. A dvěma Mickům. A Leonard byl ochotný udělat cokoliv, aby se zachránil._

 _S tou zbraní se sžil rychle a v boji toho hojně využil. A k jeho překvapení, i proti Mickovi, který mířil svou podivnou zbraní na Darhka. Nezajímal se o život svého nynějšího spojence, ale potřeboval ho. Varoval Micka, aby ho pustil, ale on odmítl. Neodmítl ho jenom poslouchat, odmítl jeho, Leonarda Snarta. Vybral si ten tým, jak moc se změnil. A najednou se Leonardovi zastesklo po hloupém násilnickém parťákovi, který ho ve všem poslechl. Teď před ním stál jiný muž. Mick byl pryč, a Leonardovi se zlostí zatmělo před očima. Tak Leonard zmáčkl spoušť._

 _Došlo mu, co právě udělal, když viděl Mickovo mrtvé tělo dopadnout na zem. Ztratil chladnou hlavu. Bál se tolik své smrti, že chladnokrevně zabil dlouholetého parťáka, kvůli chlápkovi, kterého sotva znal. Teď rozhodně potřeboval to kopí. S jeho pomocí dokáže Micka vrátit zpět, jako by se nic nestalo. A oběma by zařídil lepší život._

 _Muž v nějakém high-tech brnění vykřikl za padlý parťákem. Leonardova zlost opět vzrostla. Za tyhle ho Mick vyměnil. Namířil na muže zbraň, ale než stačil vystřelit, objevil se plamen a zasáhl ho do ramene. Leonardovi vypadla zbraň z rukou a sám tvrdě dopadl na zem. Chvíli byl zmatený, co se to ale stalo? Vzhlédl a nad ním stál jeho právě zavražděný bývalý parťák, Mick. A pažba jeho podivné zbraně se rychle blížila k Leonardově hla-_

 _A pak nic._

 **xxx**

Trvalo to asi hodinu, než se Mick vrátil. Byl potichu, když vešel. Jen tam stál a čekal, co Leonard řekne. Ten vstal a přišel ke sklu, dopis držel ve vzduchu. „Myslíš, že tohle mě přesvědčí?"

„Je to tvůj rukopis, ne?"

„Jo." protáhl Leonard a prohlížel si Micka. „Takže co jsi měl dát té blondýně?"

„Prsten, co sis nechal po naší první akci." Odpověděl Mick a čekal. Leonard ale mlčel. Byl zvědavý, ale odmítl projevit zájem. Mick to věděl, znal ho až moc dobře. A tak sám udělal první krok. „Zradil jsi mě první. Pro tým. Pro tenhle tým." Leonard naklonil hlavu na stranu, známka zaujetí. Mick šel k rohu, kde se skleněná stěna spojuje s kovovou, a posadil se. „Nejdřív jsem se nechtěl přidat, ale tys mě překecal. Při první příležitosti jsem je chtěl ale obětovat a letět domů. Nabídl jsem ti, abys letěl se mnou, ale tys mě oráčil." zasmál se Mick, jako by vzpomínal na nějakou zábavnou historku z dětství. „Paks mě vysadil uprostřed ničeho. Měl jsi mě zabít, neudělals to. A to byla chyba." Mick se zády opřel o kovovou zeď. „Udělal jsem vám pak pár špatných věcí." zamumlal potichu. Pak se zase zašklebil/usmál. „Když jste mě pak chytli, šoupli jste mě sem. Chtěl jsem tě zabít. Vás všechny. A byla to Sara,…" Takže Sara. „…co sem přišla a překecala mě, ať to nedělám." zasmál se. „Byli jsme tu, úplně stejně, jako my teď." a ukázal rukou mezi ně.

„Jo, velmi zábavné." Protočil Leonard oči. Nebyl zvyklí, že měl někdo delší proslovy, než on sám. Obzvlášť, když ten někdo byl Mick.

Mick se na jeho netrpělivost ušklíbl. „Jo, my dva jsme pak měli menší pěstní rozhovor. Pro mě spíš jednostranný." Tentokrát se ušklíbl Leonard. „Když jsem se vrátil, byl sis se Sarou… bližší." Leonard se zamračil. Bližší? „Žárlil jsem. Snažil jsem se dostat mezi vás, ale bylo pozdě. Už předtím jsi jí byl posedlý, nebylo divu, je sexy." Na tohle Leonard vyšpulil spodní ret, zvedl obočí a kývl hlavou na potvrzení. Mick měl pravdu a Leonard to musel uznat, Sara je sexy. „Myslel jsem, že se ti líbila jenom proto, že byla výzva. Silná a nepřístupná." Tak tohle znělo jako Leonard. „Ale když jsem se vrátil, byli jste v tom oba až po uši." zasmál se Mick nahlas. Mick Rory se smál, a po všem tom dnešním cestování v čase a souboji s podivnými zbraněmi, tohle bylo to nejpodivnější, co dnes zažil. „Jenže jste se oba báli vytáhnout hlavu ze zadku." pokračoval, když se trochu uklidnil. „A než ses konečně odhodlal, bylo pozdě." Povzdechl si. „Jediný důvod, proč jsem zůstal s týmem je, žes chtěl, ať na ni dohlídnu." dodal nakonec a čekal na Leonardovu reakci.

„Takže po to všem, zblbnu kvůli ženský, kterou ani nedostanu." Zasmál se Leonard se svým typickým sarkazmem.

Mick se zamračil. Otevřel pusu a chystal se něco říct, když se otevřely dveře a v nich stála žena, o které se tu celou dobu bavili. Sara. Dívala se na oba a na čele se jí objevila malá rýha, kterou Leonard nemohl nazvat jinak, než roztomilou. Pak se zadívala na Micka. „Už je čas. Ray ti vysvětlí, jak to blikátko použít. Funguje docela dobře." řekla mu. Mick kývl a vstal.

„A co ten úkol, co pro mě máte?" zavolal na něj Leonard.

„Tohle bylo ono." odpověděl Mick.

„Rozhovor?" zasmál se Leonard nevěřícně. Pak mu ale něco došlo. „Ten rozhovor ve strip-baru, vloni v zimě. Dva roky jsem o tobě neslyšel a najednou ses se mnou chtěl sejít. A vedl jsi ty divné řeči o tom, že jsem dobrý chlap." Leonard se zamračil. Byla to jenom domněnka, ale dávala smysl. „To jsi byl ty. Cestoval jsiv čase, abys se mnou chtěl mluvit. Aby ses mohl rozloučit po mé smrti. Chtěl jsi rozhřešení. Ale nemohl jsi říct, co se mi stane. Teď to ale vím." Leonard naklonil hlavu a zle se ušklíbl. „A doufáš, že ti odpustím, že jsi mě tam nechal. Že jsi mě nechal zemřít." Mick se na něj díval, se skrytou nadějí v očích. Trefil se. A chtěl ublížit. „Já to ale neudělám. Opustil jsi mě. A to se neodpouští."

„Nečekám rozhřešení. Jen jsem se chtěl rozloučit." objasnil Mick se skloněnou hlavou, jako by se styděl a odešel.

Sara tak stála a lítostivě se dívala na zavírající se dveře. Pak se otočila na Leonarda. „Tos nemusel!" zamračila se na něj.

„Ale, ale. Tak chladná?" ušklíbl se Leonard. „Podle Micka jsme si byli blízcí." dodal Leonard a Sara se zamračila ještě víc. Leonard si nemohl pomoct. Byla to její vina, to ona jo podle Micka změnila. Měl plné právo jí teď ublížit. Chtěl jí ublížit. Nebo si alespoň rýpnout. A možná se při tom trochu pobavit. „Spali jsme spolu?" zeptal se nevině. Od Micka už znal odpověď, báli se to přiznat, takže spolu určitě nespali. Ale chtěl vidět její ublížen výraz.

Sara se však nevesele usmála. „Políbili jsme se." Řekla to pomalu a vítězně. Ne proto, že polibek byl výhra, ale proto, že poznala jeho hru a věděla i, jak ji hrát s ním. Vážně ho znala. Až moc dobře.

Leonard se taky usmál. Už chápal, proč se mu líbila. A ještě nekončil. „Tohle všechno jenom pro polibek?" zeptal se posměšně. Sara zvedla obočí a čekala, co řekne dál. „No snad to aspoň stálo za to umřít." dodal i na něj příliš sarkasticky.

Sara si založila ruce na prsou, obranný postoj, brnknul jí na nervy. „Jo. Stal jsi se hrdinou, jak smutné." Možná na ně brnknul až moc.

„Plakala jsi pro mě?" zeptal se po chvíli a o něco jemněji, ani nevěděl proč.

Sara svěsila ruce a nevěřícně na něj zírala. „Ovšem."

„Fajn." odsekl Leonard. Chtěl tento rozhovor ukončit. Pak ho ale něco napadlo. Možná by mohl své smrti zabránit i bez kopí, jen kdyby měl víc informací. Vzít to oklikou by bylo zbytečné, byla chytřejší, než Mick, poznala by to a nic by mu neřekla. Na to ho zná až moc dobře. Tak šel na to přímo. „Řekni mi, jak jsem zemřel."

Sara si povzdechla. „Rip, ten brit, nás rekrutoval, abychom zastavili nesmrtelného tyrana, jménem Vandal Savage. Šel jsi do toho sice s postranními úmysly, ale nakonec ses ukázal jako hrdina." pousmála se a chvíli pak mlčela. Vzpomínala. „zkoušeli jsme ho zastavit v různých časech, ale vždy to dopadlo špatně. Nakonec jsme ho chytli a chtěli odvést k pánům času. Ti nás ale zradili. A my zjistili, že se Savagem celou dobu spolupracovali. A aby se ujistili, že to dopadne tak jak chtějí, používali stroj jménem Oculus, který ovlivňoval naše rozhodnutí. Kontrolovali nás a my dělali přesně to, co chtěli. Rozhodli jsme se ho zničit, ale byla tam pojistka, kterou někdo musel držet. Nejdřív ji držel Ray." Leonard se zamračil, ale než se stačil zeptat, kdo to je, Sara odpověděla sama. „To je ten s tím létajícím oblekem. Mick ho omráčil a nahradil ho. A ty jsi pak omráčil Micka." povzdechla si. „A mě jsi pak donutil ho odnést. Nebyl zrovna nejlehčí." pokrčila rameny, ale Leonard stejně slyšel v jejím hlase bolest. Litovala. Ale jemu to nestačilo. Chtěl pro ni trest. Pro ně pro všechny.

„A mě jsi tam nechala."

„Chtěla jsem se pro tebe vrátit, ale Rip mě nenechal." hájila se.

„Jo, jasně. Ale neboj se. Teď když vím, jak se to stane, tě můžu ujistit, že to neudělám. Nezemřu pro pár idiotů, jako jste vy." řekl Leonard odhodlaně. „Hrdina není v mém životopisu." dodal pro efekt.

Sara se zamračila. „Vím, že je to pro tebe těžké přijmout,…" začala. „…ale tam odkud jsem, nejsi jenom hrdina. Jsi legenda." řekla překvapivě klidně. Pak se naklonila blíž ke sklu. „Jsi jedním z nás." Chvíli na něj zírala. Pak ale protočila oči a se slovy: „Bože, už zním jako Rip." odešla z místnosti.

„Stejně to neudělám!" křikl za ní ještě Leonard a praštil dlaněmi do skla. Sara už ale byla pryč.

 **xxx**

Nakonec se Mick vrátil, v levé ruce zbraň, v pravé divnou věcičku. „Co je to?" kývl Leonard k té věci.

„Nic o co by ses měl teď starat. Jdeme." Odsekl Mick a klepl na tlačítko otevření dveří cely.

„Ale, někdo se tu zlobí." zasmál se Leonard, zatímco se skleněné dveře otevřely a on vyšel ven.

Mick se na něj chvíli díval. „Jdeme." řekl nakonec a pokynul mu pravou rukou k druhým dveřím.

„Kam jdeme?" zeptal se pak Leonard, když procházeli prázdnými a tichými chodbami. Mick neodpověděl, takže jediné, co bylo slyšet, bylo kovové cinkání jejich bot o podlahu. Nakonec došli do místnosti s menší lodí. A členy Legend, čekající… na co? Rozloučení? S ním? Nepřítelem?

„Tak je čas, co?" zeptal se slušňák už od pohledu. Ten hlas poznal, byl v tom high-tech obleku. Ray. Přešel k Leonardovi a natáhl k němu ruku, aby si s ním potřásl. „Byl jsi v minulosti docela blbec, ale rád jsem tě zase viděl, Snarte."usmál se na něj, jako kdyby se o Leonard nepokusil před pár hodinama zabít.

„To věřím." protáhl Leonard se zvadnutým obočím a otočil se k němu zády, aniž by mu podal ruku.

„Pane Snarte." oslovil ho starší muž s brýlemi. „Až teď si uvědomuju, jak dlouhou cestu jste prošel, než jste se stal mužem, kterého jsme měli tu čest poznat. Chtěl bych se vám proto omluvit za své předchozí povýšené chování. Nebo své budoucí? Tyto různé časové osy jsou ohromující." nadchnul se muž. Profesor, určitě to byl profesor, mluvil tak.

„Ale notak, Grayi. Ohromující? Zase? To neznáš jiný slova?" protočil oči mladý černoch. Mohl ten kluk vůbec legálně pít? To neměli při náborech do hrdinské profese věkové limity? _Nemůžeš se po akci s náma vožrat, nemáš nárok s náma bojovat._

„Musíš uznat, Jeffersone, že zde se tohle slovo dokonale hodí." odpověděl stařík.

Leonard jen protočil oči. „Ještě někdo nějaké vzkazy do budoucnosti, která nikdy nenastane, protože se odmítám stát zasraným hrdinou?" protáhl znuděně.

Angličan, Rip mlčel, černoška ho propalovala opovržlivým pohledem a slušňák číslo dvě, co se uměl změnit na kov, rozzlobeně máchal rukama jeho směrem a divoce při tom vrtěl hlavou a frkal, jakoby chtěl říct: _Já ti to říkal._ Promluvila ale Sara. „Já vím, teď když to ví, odmítáš to. Vždycky jsi odmítal hrát podle pravidel." odfrkla si. Pak ale naklonila hlavu a pousmála se. „A nakonec to stejně uděláš." Jen na sebe dlouhé vteřiny zírali, tým čekal, co bude dál. Pa Sařin úsměv opadl. „Jen žádné mrtvé, Leonarde. Ne, pokud to nebude nutné." Leonard naklonil hlavu na stranu. Proč se vůbec stará? „Jsi lepší než to." dodala potichu.

„Jo, jasně." odpověděl Leonard a pochybovačně si ji prohlížel od hlavy až k patě. Ohlídl se na Micka a ten pokynul k menší lodi, aby nastoupil. Leonard se otočil k Saře zády a popošel sotva dva kroky, když se zarazil a se slovy: „Kašlu na to!" se k ní prudce otočil zpátky. A k překvapení všech, včetně samotné Sary, ji popadl, přitáhl si ji a tvrdě ji políbil. Bylo to hrubé, rychlé a zřejmě oba budou chvíli bolet zuby a ona nijak nereagovala, ale Leonard musel uznat, že to stálo za to. Odtáhl se od ní a samolibě se ušklíbl na její zaskočený výraz. „Jo, máš pravdu, možná to udělám. Kvůli tomu polibku. Protože jsem se pletl." sklonil se k jejímu uchu a dodal šeptem: „Tohle rozhodně stálo za to. Snad si to ale příště užiješ i ty. _Saro_ " její jméno speciálně protáhl, jakoby ho říkal odjakživa. Líbilo se mu, jak to zní. Podíval se na zbytek Legend. Byli zmatení, líbilo se mu to. „Tak zas příště, lidi." pousmál se sarkasticky a nastoupil do malé lodi. Mick nastoupil za ním. Než se její dveře zavřeli, slyšel, jak tým zasypal nebohou Saru otázkami. Zřejmě to nevěděli. Škoda, že nemůže zůstat o něco déle a pozorovat show.

„Sedni si." poručil Mick a ukázal na několik křesel, které vypadali, jako z horské dráhy. Leonard si sedl hned do prvního a Mick ho připoutal. „Aby tě během cesty nenapadla nějaká blbost."

Leonard se zasmál. „Zmoudřel si, kdo by to byl řekl."

Mick zabručel, pak si sedl k „volantu". Dveře hangáru se otevřely a oni vpluli do zelené záře časoprostoru. Loď se třásla a Leonardovy se začalo dělat zle. Mick byl ale očividně vůči těmto příznakům imunní, nebo si na to už zvykl. Když přistáli, nebo si alespoň Leonard myslel, že přistáli, byli ve tmě. Mick Leonarda odpoutal, popadl za paži a hrubě ho vytáhl na nohy. „Notak dělej, jdeme."

„Jak tu můžeš něco vidět, Micku. Je tu tma jak v pytli." zaručel Leonard a Mick se zasmál.

„Je sice noc, ale taková tma tu není." Leonard se zarazil. „Trpíš dočasnou slepotou. Vedlejší efekt cestování v čase, zlepší se to." Uklidnil ho Mick a táhl ho před sebou, stále svíral jeho rameno, aby nezakopl.

A měl pravdu, po chvíli už viděl rozmazané obrysy, to stačilo. „Už vidím, Micku." Sykl a vytrhl se Mickovi se sevření. Byli v nějakém skladu, ale kvůli rozmazání nemohl určit kde. Mick ho postrčil před sebe a kývl na kovové dvoukřídlé dveře před nimi, aby je Leonard otevřel. A Leonard to udělal. Jak znal Micka, tady se ho zbaví. „Tohle jsi měl udělat už ve Francii, Micku. Ušetřil bys nám hodně času." protáhl znuděně. Nebude prosit o milost, tu radost mu neudělá.

„Nevzal jsem tě sem, abych tě zabil, Leonarde." zamručel Mick přešel před něj. To místo, ty krabice, Leonardovi to tu přišlo povědomé.

„tak co tady děláme?" Tohle byl jeho sklad. Sklad číslo 4. V místnosti vedle plánoval krádež diamantu dynastie Kahndaq.

„Tady tě Thawne naverboval k Legii." uvedl Mick už jasné, zatímco otevíral další dveře, vedoucí k řece. Tváře jim osvětlily městská světla. Oba na ně chvíli zírali, Leonard, aby zaostřil, Mick, aby sebral odvahu na další krok. Otočil se k Leonardovi. „Vymažu ti vzpomínky a pošlu tě na správnou cestu." Tak tohle plánovali. To proto mu bez ostychu řekli všechno, co ho čeká. A proto si byla Sara tak jistá, že i když mu řekli, jak zemře, stejně to udělá. Ale možná přesvědčí Micka, aby to nedělal. Tady nemá za zadkem tým, co by mu do ucha našeptával, co je správné.

„Myslíš na cestu, kde se přidám k nějakému britskému idiotovi a já umřu ve snaze zachránit svět?" zeptal se posměšně, zatímco pomalu přistupoval k Mickovi, aby ho znervóznil.

„Ne. Zemřeš, abys ochránil své přátele."

Bože, oni mu snad vymyli mozek. „Pořád je to rozsudek smrti." zamumlal Leonard nepřítomně a dál zíral na záliv.

„Víš co je tvůj trest, Leonarde?" Leonard se na něj nepodíval. Mick ale stejně odpověděl. „Staneš se lepším chlapem. A já taky." To už Leonard nevydržel a posměšně si odfrknul.

„Lepším?" zeptal se Leunard posměšně a vyčítavě se na něj podíval. „Myslíš měkčím!" obvinil ho.

„Ne. Myslím lepším." bránil se Mick. Pak k němu zvedl tu divnou věcičku, co držel v pravé ruce a blikl.

 **xxx**

Leonard nechápal, jak se dostal do zadní části skladu. Poslední, co si pamatoval bylo, jak se sklání nad plány pondělní loupeže. A teď zíral na záliv, zrak rozmazaný a s migrénou. Zaslechl, jak za ním zavrzaly dveře. Prudce se otočil, nikdo tam nebyl. Přešel ke kovovým dvoukřídlím dveřím a prudce je otevřel. Nikdo tam nebyl. Proběhl dlouhou chodbou ven. Na velkém parkovišti bylo prázdno, ale přesto slyšel podivný zvuk, jako letadlo. Nic ale neviděl. Vběhl zpět a prohledal každou místnost. Nikde nikdo. S žádnou věcí se nepohnulo. Něco se mu asi zdálo.

Po chvíli vešel jeho nynější parťák, Andy. „Mám ten odtahovej vůz, Snarte." oznámil mu.

„Jo, jasně." zamumlal Leonard nepřítomně.

„Joe a Dan dorazí zítra ráno." pokračoval Andy. Leonard jenom přikývl a šel se znovu podívat na plány. Za dva dny ukradnou vzácný diamant, musí se ujistit, že vše půjde na vteřinu přesně.

 **xxx**

 **xxxxxx**

 **xxx**

Jak jste jistě poznali, stalo se to těsně před prvním objevením Captaina Colda ve Flashovi 1x04. A ano, později půjde o párování Captain Canary. Ale nepůjde o naplněnou lásku, spíš o takový malý pre-vztah.


	2. Kapitola 2: Deja-vu

**KAPITOLA 2**

 _ **(The Flash 1x04)**_

 **Deja-vu**

Měla to být rychlá a snadná loupež. Tři minuty a dvě vteřiny. Vše bylo dokonale naplánováno. Obrněný vůz přejel koleje. „Sto osmdesát dva vteřin, pánové." instruoval Leonard z ukradeného vozu, připraveného opodál. Odpovědí mu byl zvuk motorek.

Byla to nevyzpytatelné parta. Měli za sebou jen jednu společnou akci a ta nedopadla moc dobře. Pro Micka.

Tahačem zahákli auto Hawk Security a zastavili ho. Dan a Joe sesedli z motorek a vytáhli zaměstnance ze sedadel. Dan si ale nemohl odpustit malou násilnost. Udeřil spolujezdce, namířil na něho zbraň a chystal se… „Hej, klídek." zastavil ho Leonard. Dnes žádná krev. „Zbývá nám sto padesát osm vteřin." pokračoval, zatímco postupoval po návěsu tahače ke dveřím obrněné dodávky. Zabezpečeny byly dobře, ale tekutému dusíku neodolají. Čekal, až praskající zvuk zamrzajícího kovu ustane. Šestnáct sekund, přesně jak plánoval. Teď jsou dveře neuvěřitelně křehké. Rozeběhl se a proskočil jimi. Žádný problém. Operace šla hladce. Ale pak… Alexa. Něco se děje. Nemá čas, popadne ten diamant a zmizí. Je zabezpečen jenom jednoduchým kódem. Stačí připojit dekódovací zařízení a hotovo. Dvacet sekund, ne víc.

Než se ale stačil k diamantu dostat, vyrušily ho zvuky zvenčí. Dan a Joe to určitě podělali. Zase. Tohle je konec. Dal jim poslední šanci. Zbaví se jich. Vykoukl ven a než stačil zjistit, co se přesně děje, něco ho popadlo a vyhodilo ven z vozu. Nádoba s dusíkem nebezpečně zacinkala o beton a Leonard jenom děkoval, že nárazem neexplodovala.

Sundal si masku, jak on je nesnášel, a jediné co zahlédl, byla vzdalující se červená šmouha. Ale ta šmouha měla ruce, které ho předtím popadly. Co to sakra je?

Z myšlenek ho vytrhla střelba. Dan postřelil utíkajícího řidiče. Šmouha se vrátila. Čas zmizet. Joe ckočil do obrněného vodu a popadl paměťové karty z jejich kamer. Pak všichni, včetně Andyho, řidiče odtahového vozu, nasedli na motorky. Leonard ještě stačil zahlédnout muže v červeném kostýmu, sklánějícího se nad zraněným. Tohle je ta „šmouha"? hodně rychlý muž? A v tu chvíli to cítil poprvé. Podivné deja-vu, záblesk žluté šmouhy, a po páteři mu přejel mráz. Alexa! Ten muž byl nebezpečný.

 **xxx**

Zpátky ve skladu, co jim sloužil jako hlavní úkryt, se Dan rozčiloval nad pokaženou akcí. Vyprávěl o pověstech o červené šmouze, prohánějící se ulicemi Central City. Joe se přidal k diskuzi s nápadem, že je to vládní dron. Leonard si jich ale nevšímal. Oči i mysl upíral na ukradené záznamy z kamer Hawk Security. Pomalu zaostřoval a… tam to bylo! Leonard měl pravdu. To nebyl dron. Teď se ale musí postarat o jiný problém.

„Když jsem byl malý, brával děda mě a mou sestru do jednoho bistra. Motocars." začal Leonard jeden ze svých typických proslovů. Dan si zmateně vyměnil pohled s Joem. Chtěl se zeptat, proč to zmiňuje, ale Joe jenom zavrtěl hlavou, aby to nedělal. Jestli existuje něco, co Leonard Snart nesnáší víc, než nevyžádaný fyzický kontakt a chaos, bylo přerušování jeho povídání. „Jídlo stálo za hovno, ale výhled byl skvělý. Bylo to přímo naproti policejního okrsku Central City." pokračoval Leonard a upíral zrak na monitor. „Pořád tam chodím. Odposlouchávám vysílačky a učím se, za jak dlouho přijedou na místo." Joe povolil svůj postoj. Nevypadá to, že by Snart hodlal útočit. „V Central City je čtyřicet bank. U každé je policie za šedesát sekund. Proto je výhodnější zaútočit na pohybující se objekt. Jakmile obrněný vůz přivolal policii, měli jsme sto osmdesát dva vteřin, než by dorazili." Dan ani Joe nechápali, proč jim to říká, opět. Andy jen dál mlčky postával opodál. „Nikdo by se tam nemohl dostat dost rychle, aby nás zastavil." Dan z toho přestával mít dobrý pocit. „Ale něčemu se to povedlo." Leonard se podíval přímo na Dana a ten sebou cukl. Něco je špatně. „ A ty ses neovládl." To nebude dobré. „Pravidla znáš. Na stráže a poldy nestřílíme, dokud nemáme jinou možnost." Dan se napjal. „Nepotřebujeme, aby nám to zavařili." dodal Leonard.

„Zavařili?" vyprskl Dan jedinou obranu, kterou znal. Útok. A když není fyzický, tak alespoň slovní. „Co si krucinál myslíš, že ta Šmouha dělá, Snarte?" Leonard na něj jen zíral, neřekl ani slovo a Dan to mylně považoval za vítězství. „Přesně tak." Na Danově tváři se objevil výraz naprostého zadostiučinění. Měl dost rozkazů od toho chladného parchanta před sebou. Teď mu ukáže. „Seru na to! Seru na tebe! Končím!" A tady to Snart má. Dan se otočil k odchodu, když se ozvala hlasitá nezaměnitelná rána. Střelba. Danovo bezvládné tělo spadlo na zem. Joe šokovaně zíral na mrtvolu, Andy pozvedl obočí na Snarta, svírajícího kouřící vražednou zbraň.

„Když končíš, tak končíš." Řekl Leonard chladně. Pak hlavní ukázal na monitor „Ta šmouha…" naklonil se blíž a opřel se předloktím o stůl. „… je člověk." Zamračil se. „Budeme muset přitvrdit." Ta šmouha je nebezpečná. Ale zároveň je to obrovská výzva. Na tváři se mu objevil úšklebek.

„Ale jak?" ozval se Andy, poprvé po dlouhé době. To se Leonardovi na něm líbilo, moc toho nenamluvil. A když už něco řekl, bylo to k věci. Joe jen dál zíral na mrtvolu svého příležitostného přítele.

„Budeme potřebovat zbraně." Leonard obešel stůl a pomalu přecházel Joeovi. Ten se začal nepatrně třást. „Něco lepšího než…" znuděně se podíval na pistoli v ruce a nedbale s ní zatočil, hlavní namířenou na Joea. Naklonil se k němu… „… tohle." Povzdechl si znechuceně Leonard a hodil pistoli na stůl, jako by to byl nějaký odpad. Natáhl se za Joa, který se teď třásl už viditelně, a popadl jednorázový telefon. Otočil se, vydal se ke dveřím a Joe si oddechl. „Ukliďte to." Křikl na ně, než zmizel ve dveřích a nezaujatě mávl k zabitému kumpánovi. „Já si musím zavolat." dodal tišeji a hned jak překročil práh, začal vytáčet starého známého. Steward. Leonard ho poznal v Iron Heights. Měl takový zlozvyk nechávat se zaměstnávat pod falešnými jmény různými firmami, který potom kradl vybavení a rozprodával ho. A teď prý pracoval ve Star Labs. Pokud je někdo, kdo mu sežene zbraň na toho rychlíka, tak je to Stewart.

 **xxx**

Než se Steward uráčil přijít, uběhly tři hodiny. Leonard nesnášel takové plýtvání časem. Musel něco dělat. A obhlídka terénu zněla jako dobrý nápad. Kahndaqův diamant byl teď v muzeu, jako nová hlavní expozice. A tak Leonarda napadlo, že už dlouho nebyl v muzeu. A jako správný občan Central City by si měl rozšířit obzory.

Průvodkyně téměř zamilovaně vyprávěla o jakémsi McFeelym, co zachránil před skoro dvěmi staletími několik krav. Aktivistka, napadlo Leonarda. Ale hned další zastávkou byl jeho cíl. Diamant.

Zabezpečení nebylo špatné, rozhodně lepší, než při převozu. Detektory pohybu okolo skla, pokud se přiblíží, hned to bude vědět celé muzeum. Sklo je tvrzené, muselo vy se to provrtat laserovým ostřím. A to bude trvat 190 vteřin. Za tu dobu stihne dorazit policie. A i kdyby nějakým zázrakem, pokud by na ně věřil, muzeum se uzavře běhen deseti vteřin od neoprávněného vyjmutí diamantu z podstavce, připojeného k váze. Musel by vložit dva různé klíče, které má starosta a děkan muzea, a kód, který zná pouze majitel diamantu, jakýsi Wayne z Gothamu. Příliš mnoho práce. Chce to čas a dobrý plán. A zbraň, pokud se objeví ten rychlík. A že se objeví. Už aby tam Steward byl.

Jako na povel mu zazvonil telefon. Návštěvníci se na něj ohlíželi, průvodkyně se na něj mračila přes obroučky svých tlustých brýlí. „Pardon." protáhl Leonard s líným úsměvem, vytáhl telefon z kapsy a přiložil k uchu. Ani se neobtěžoval s představením.

„Je tady. Se spoustou beden." odfrkl si Joe z druhé strany, stále naštvaný ze smrti parťáka.

„Ať si to připraví." poručil Leonard a zavěsil. Nenápadně se vytratil z prohlídky.

Za necelou půlhodinu byl u skladu. Andy na něj čekal u vchodu. Leonard prošel kolem něj a Andy ho následoval chodbou. „Co?" štěkl Leonard.

„Nevěřím mu, Snarte. Měli bychom se ho zbavit." řekl Andy nakonec.

Leonard si povzdechl. „Později. Teď chci vidět, co pro mě má." Pokračoval dlouhou širokou chodbou do místnosti, odkud slyšel Stewardův přeslazený hlas. Jak se říká: _Když ptáčka lapají…_

Cestou se Leonard rozhlížel po stěnách. Z ostrého vidění se stalo rozostřené. A povědomé. Zastavil a několikrát zamrkal, aby zaostřil. Podíval se na Andyho, který si ho zmateně prohlížel. Leonard se zamračil, žádná slabost. Teatrálně mávl rukou do vzduchu. „Jdi dohlédnout na Joea." A jako vždy, Andy udělal, co mu Leonard nařídil. Možná nebyl nejchytřejší člověk, co Leonard poznal, ale poslouchat uměl. Dokonalá náhrada za Micka.

„Pane Snarte. Vypadáte úžasně, jako vždy." usmál se menší hubený muž úlisně, když Leonard vešel.

Neodpověděl mu, jen obcházel kolem místnost. Stoly byly v obležení beden a krabic, které nahradily různé plány a papíry. Steward ho následoval. „Chtěl jste to nejlepší, Snarte. Tak vám to přináším, můj dobrý pane." pochleboval Steward, jak měl ve zvyku lidem, ze kterých cítil peníze. A že na to měl čuch.

Leonard dál procházel po místnosti s rukou vznášející se nad bednami, jako by se jich ani nechtěl dotknout. Jako by mu to nestálo za námahu. A pak tam byl kovový kufřík a v něm podivně známá zbraň. Když ji viděl, napadlo ho jediné: _Mick_. „Co je to?" zeptal se Leonard tak chladně, jak v jeho zaujetí šlo. Steward si toho ale stejně všiml. Koneckonců, tohle nebyl jejich první obchod.

„Možná to nevypadá nic moc, ale nikdy nesuďte knihu podle obalu." začal Steward svou obchodní řeč, zatímco Leonard potěžkával zbraň. Byla překvapivě lehká. „Vysoce koncentrovaný oheň. Hořlavá kapalina, která se při styku se vzduchem vznítí." Celý Mick.

Leonard vrátil zbraň do kufru, hodně ke Stewartově nelibosti. „Nepotřebuju věci zahřívat." zamumlal Leonard. Popadl ho zvláštní pocit. Něco mu chybělo. Měl to na dosah ruky. Tak blízko. Otočil se. „Potřebuju je zpomalit." Byl jako v transu. Bylo to tam, v tom druhém kufru. Cítil to. Otevřel ho. Uvnitř byla futuristická elegantní zbraň s brýlemi. V hlavě měl jediné slovo: _chlad_.

„Pak je tu tohle. Přitahovalo vás to." Steward ani netušil, jakou měl pravdu. Leonard zbraň opatrně vytáhl. Byla o něco těžší, než na ohnivá. Zkusmo ji vyzkoušel, zatímco Stewad vykládal, jak ji získal. Na boku zbraně byla rytina a kolem ní hrana. Nahmatal ji instinktivně. Bylo to tlačítko. Zmáčkl ho a zbraň zapištěla. Podlouhlá kontrolka na boku se rozsvítila, zbraň byla nabitá. „Vypouští nějakou látku, nevím jistě co to je." Jako vždy, Steward byl v objasňování k ničemu.

Leonard měl opět záblesky. Boj s touto zbraní v rukou. Obrazy ale zmizeli dřív, než si uvědomil s kým. Jednu věc ale věděl, ta zbraň byla jeho. Steward pokračoval. „Něco jako bílý plamen, ale není to horké, ale studené." To je ono. Ale není to všechno. Něco chybí. Svět v modré. Otočil se k bedně. Brýle.

„Zdá se, že ty brýle jsou stejná technologie. Na co jsou?" zvedl je a vyzkoušel. Svět zmodral.

„Na tu záři. Uvidíte." usmál se Steward. Měl ho, byl si jistý.

„Kdo ještě ví, že jsi to vzal?" zeptal se ho Leonard a prohlížel si zmodralou zbraň. Světlo na jejím boku už skutečně tolik nepálilo do očí.

„Jen my." odpověděl Steward pyšně. Dodává jenom exkluzivní zboží.

„Ne. Jen já." řekl Leonard chladně. Steward se zarazil. „Promiň kámo." S tím otočil zbraň proti Stewartovi. Stiskl spoušť. Zbraň zapištěla a přesně jak řekl Steward, vyšel z ní bílý chladný plamen a zmrazil ho. Kůže mu ztmavla a zmodrala, sem tam se objevila bílá námraza. Leonard se pousmál a téměř zamilovaně se zahleděl na svou novou zbraň. Ve dveřích se objevili Andy a Joe. Vyděšeně zírali na zmrzlou mrtvolu. „Konečně máme něco, co ho zastaví." Namířil zbraň na své kumpány. „Čas ji vyzkoušet v akci." usmál se zle a muže ve dveřích polil studený pot. Pak Leonard sklonil zbraň. Šel ke dveřím a oba muži mu okamžitě uhnuli z cesty. Leonard prošel kolem nich a vydal se do svého pokoje. Joe a Andy se na sebe podívali. Tohle se jim nelíbilo.

 **xxx**

Leonard přemýšlel, kam ukrýt zbraň. Když vejde do muzea, musí vypadat nenápadně. A to ozbrojený muž není. Zároveň ale musela být zbraň hned po ruce, kdyby se objevila ta Šmouha. A právě tahle kombinace vylučovala ukrytí do bundy, byla by vidět a špatně by se vytahovala. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Jeho pozornost upoutal tmavý kabát, přehozený přes židli. Ochlazovalo se, takže nikoho muž v kabátě nepřekvapí. A byl dost dlouhý a volný, aby skryl zbraň u pasu, odkud by se lépe vytohovala. Stačí ji jen nějak připevnit. Nějaké pouzdro.

Začal prohrabovat šuplíky. Někde v nich měl staré kožené pouzdro. Bylo dost velké, aby se tam zbraň po menší úpravě vešla. A upevnění pouzdra bylo nejen kolem pasu, ale i kolem stehna, takže zbraň pod kabátem lépe skryje. Našel ho. Poměřil velikost a dal se do úprav.

Za patnáct minut byl hotov. Bohužel si při tom ale zašpinil svetr. Musel se převléct. Otevřel malou skříň, kde měl veškeré oblečení. Neměl toho moc a většina byla černá, ale stačilo to. Popadl první věc, co mu padla pod ruku. Černá košile. Už dlouho ji už nenosil, nebylo moc příležitostí ji nosit. Rychle si ji oblékl, pak mu pohled padl na modrou kravatu, která byla na ramínku s košilí. Lisa, jeho sestra. Před rokem měla pocit, že jeho šatník potřebuje trochu barvy. Vybrala modrou. Během týdne mu zaplavila šatník oblečením v modré. Kalhoty, svetry, kravaty, směšná bunda…

Podvědomě popadl kravatu a uvázal si ji kolem krku. Upevnil zbraň k pasu, poté spodní část ke stehnu a oblékl si kabát. Brýle dal do kapsy. Otočil se ke starému zrcadlu v rohu. Zbraň se pod kabátem dokonale ztratila. Byl připraven vyrazit.

Muzeum nebylo daleko, došel tam pěšky. Koupil si tam lístek, aniž by si ho na pokladně pamatovali. Brýlatá průvodkyně si ho však pamatovala. „Zase zpátky?"

Leonard nasadil svůj nejvíce okouzlující úsměv. „Minule jsem musel odejít dřív." Průvodkyně povytáhla obočí. Zvědavá potvůrka. „Pracovní povinnosti." protáhl Leonard. Průvodkyni tato odpověď zřejmě nestačila, ale jinou nedostane. Musí se vymluvit. Úsměv vyměnil za výraz zaujetí a začal se rozhlížet kolem. „Kvůli tomu jsem však nedokončil vaši zajímavou prohlídku." Trochu se sklonil a zadíval se jí hluboko do očí. „A byla by škoda to nenapravit." usmál se svůdně.

Průvodkyně se začervenala a zachichotala. Jako vždy jeho osobní kouzlo fungovalo perfektně. „To ráda slyším." usmála se. Pak se rozhlédla, mírně si odkašlala a nasadila svůj _profesionální_ výraz. „Tentokrát si ale vypněte telefon." dodala rádoby autoritativně.

„Ovšem." odpověděl Leonard se svým chlapeckým šarmem. Průvodkyně se opět začervenala a odcupitala.

„Proč sem, tati?" zaslechl asi devítiletého chlapce.

„Musím si něco zařídit a chůva nemá čas. Zatracená ženská." odpověděl muž vedle něj. Byl oblečený v draze vypadajícím obleku, jako by právě přišel z kanceláře. Na okrajích a švech byl ale ošoupaný, nebyl nejnovější. Zřejmě nějaký druhořadý podvodníček, který se snaží z někoho vytáhnout peníze. Jak moc mu připomínat jeho vlastního otce.

„Proč ne třeba kino, je kousek odtud." pokračoval chlapec.

„Tady na tebe dohlídnou." odpověděl chlapci chladně.

„Ale muzeum je nuda." našpulil chlapec pusu. Otec ztratil nervy a uchopil chlapce za paže.

„Tak dost!" trhl s chlapcem a ten vytřeštil oči. „Půjdeš na tu exkurzi a budeš hodnej, dokud se nevrátím!" sykl na něj. Pak se zarazil a rozhlédl se, jestli je někdo nepozoroval. Leonarda si ale nevšiml. A všichni ostatní je ignorovali. To Leonarda rozzlobilo.

Leonard si počkal. Otec koupil lístek, pak průvodkyni podstrčil dvacet dolarů, něco jí pošeptal a ukázal na chlapce. Průvodkyně přikývla a otec se vydal k východu. Když procházel kolem Leonarda, chytl ho Leonard nenápadně za paži, aby ho zastavil. Muž se na něj zlostně podíval. „Nechte toho chlapce." Sykl Leonard a mužovi oči se rozšířili překvapením. Bylo na něm vidět, že ho ještě nikdo nikdy za trýznění syna nepokáral. Leonard jenom doufal, že mu tahle zkušenost otevře oči. Na chlapci bylo vidět překvapení, když to otec udělal, takže to není zvykem. Poprvé to zřejmě nebylo, ale alespoň to nebylo časté. Snad ještě mají šanci.

Leonard pustil mužovu paži a nechal ho odejít. Přemýšlel nad svým vlastním dětstvím. Kdyby někdo zarazil jeho otce v začátcích, bylo by to jiné? Měli by se sestrou lepší dětství? Podíval se na toho chlapce. Zíral na něj.

Leonard nahodil svůj typický znuděný výraz. „Tak, můžeme začít." prohlásila průvodkyně. „V roce 1812 sem přišli první kolonisté…" začala svůj výklad a Leonard protočil oči. Kdyby nechtěl vylákat Šmouhu, nejraději by si to odpustil. „USA získalo region Oregon Country až v roce 1846. Od roku 1848 spadala tato oblast pod nově vytvořené Oregonské teritorium." pokračovala, zatímco ukazovala na staré mapy na stěnách. „Toto teritorium mělo několik nalezišť zlata a města kolem nich byla na seznamu nejbohatších měst té doby. My však mezi nimi nebyli, kvůli naší nepřístupnosti. To však nezabránilo místnímu rozvoji." Poupravila si brýle na nose. „ Až v roce 1852, kdy byly položeny koleje transkontinentální železnice přes tohle prosperující město, jsme byli oficiálně začleněni. Ve stejném roce udeřily nejhorší záplavy…" a tady to bylo. Její zamilované vyprávění o zachránci krav. Podíval se na chlapce. Nudil se.

Leonard to nikdy nepřizná, a udeří každého, kdo by to zmínil, ale zželelo se mu ho. V kapse našel balíček žvýkaček. Přistoupil k chlapci. „Hej, kluku." oslovil ho. Chlapec na k němu otočil. „Žvejku?" nabídl. A on si vzal. Jak důvěřivé dítě, ještě nevinné a nezkažené okolním světem. Leonard se ušklíbl a sám si strčil žvýkačku do pusy. Jak dávno to bylo, kdy i on byl takhle nevinný, jestli vůbec někdy.

A pak tam byl jeho cíl. Diamant dynastie Kahndaq. Chlapec se najednou držel kolem něj. Leonardovi to nevadilo., překvapivě. Průvodkyně je varovala před alarmy, aby je nespustil. „To bychom nechtěli." ušklíbl se zlomyslně Leonard na chlapce a ten se usmál.

„Před více jak 3600 lety byla Kahndaq dynastie…" pokračovala průvodkyně ve výkladu. Chlapec byl stále u Leonarda a ten občas prohlásil nějakou poznámku k tomu, co průvodkyně řekla. Vypadalo to, že jeho sarkazmus chlapce bavil. Přišlo mu to smutné. Jediné, co ten kluk chtěl byla pozornost. Také býval takový, než poznal, jakou bolest otcova pozornost obnáší.

Když prohlídka skončila, chlapcův otec už stál u pokladny a čekal na něj. Chlapec se otočil k Leonardovi, rozpustile se na něj usmál a promluvil, poprvé za celou dobu. „Děkuju za žvýkačku, pane." a odběhl k otci. Ten se nejistě podíval na Leonarda, zamračil se, objal syna kolem ramen a rychle odešel. Leonard se ušklíbl. Zítra, až ten muž uvidí jeho fotku ve zprávách, a že se to potom co hodlá udělat stane, bude se divit, s kým nechal svého malého chlapečka samotného.

Žádný šmouha. Jaké zklamání. Vydal se k východu, když na sobě pocítil něčí pohled. Otočil se. Ve druhém patře stál ředitel muzea a černoch, kterého poznával z policejního seznamu zaměstnanců, jako detektiva Joa Westa. Joe, jak ironické. Nebyl to očekávaný Šmouha, byl to problém. A velký. Oba muži se totiž koukali přímo na Leonarda. Detektiv začal něco říkat do vysílačky a běžet ke schodům. Čas zmizet.

Leonard vyšel na ulici. Neutíkal, jen se brodil mezi lidmi ulicí. Šmouha mohl, stejně jako on, poslouchat policejní vysílačky. Možná tak ho našel poprvé. A Leonard chtěl, aby ho našel. Potřeboval vyzkoušet tu zbraň, a to bez rychlíka nemohl. Ale teď potřebuje nové místo. Měl v plánu s ním bojovat v muzeu, pak popadnout diamant a zmizet. Jenže nepočítal, že policie dorazí dřív než Šmouha. Kdyby tam zůstal, zatkli by ho dřív, než by Šmouha dorazil. Nebo by musel policisty zabít. A to nechtěl. Byla to jejich práce. Živili rodiny, malé dětičky, které nebili, jako otec jeho. Byli to dobří chlapi.

Na téhle ulici se ale také utkat nemohli. Příliš mnoho civilistů a otevřeném prostranství rovná se příliš mnoho obětí a velké riziko dopadení. Špatná kombinace. Musel najít nějakou budovu. S touto myšlenkou se dál brodil davem lidí. Do jednoho narazil a při té příležitosti mu sebral peněženku. Jak se říká: příležitost dělá zloděje. A to on byl. A ten chlap mu byl od pohledu protivný. Co naplat, rád dělal několik věcí naráz. A vybrat někomu kapsy během útěku před policií mu přišlo zábavné. A ironické.

Došel na konec ulice a naproti němu, přes ulici, bylo kino. Dokonalé. Uzavřený prostor s omezeným počtem civilních obětí. Stačilo jen přejít ulici a vejít dovnitř. Sklouzl po kapotě stojícího taxíku před ním a vkročil na druhý chodník. Byl už pár kroků od cíle. Doslova.

„Snarte!" křikl na něj detektiv, který ho konečně dohonil, a mířil na něj varovně zbraní. Trhlina v jeho narychlo vymyšleného plánu. Leonard ho nechtěl zabít, ale neměl jinou možnost. Nechat se zatknout nehodlal a přestřelka tady by mohla být kritická. Zdálo se, že detektiv měl stejný názor, protože s výstřelem váhal.

Pak zazněla siréna přijíždějícího policejního vozu a vyrušilo je. To byla Leonardova šance. Zatímco se detektiv ohlížel k vozu, Leonard si nasadil brýle a vytáhl zbraň. Zmáčkl pojistku a zbraň zapištěla. Nenamířil ji však na detektiva, ale na silnici před policejním vozem. Silnice se okamžitě pokryla ledem a auto dostalo smyk. Detektiv mu musel uhnout z cesty. Toho Leonard využil a vkročil do budovy kina.

Lidé mu uhýbali z cesty. Kdo ví, jestli to bylo kvůli jeho nebezpečně mrazivé auře, nebo podivně vyhlížející zbrani v ruce. Diváci zrovna vycházeli ze sálu a diskutovali mezi sebou, jestli je Leonard nějaký cosplayer, co jde na nový film. Leonard mlčky procházel kolem nich a skryl se za sloup u druhého východu. Netrvalo dlouho a přišel i detektiv. Zbraň připravenou ke střelbě a lidé od něj vyděšeně utíkali. Zamířil k východu, v domnění, že Leonard tudy utekl. Špatně.

Leonard vyšel zpoza sloupu a vystřelil. Chladný plamen mířil na detektiva, ale ve žlutých blescích se objevil Šmouha. Detektiva odstrčil, sám byl ale zasažen. A očividně i zraněn, se skryl za dalším sloupem. Leonard se pousmál, fungovalo to.

Šmouha vykouknul a Leonard opět vystřelil. Minul. Byl moc rychlý, neexistovala možnost, jak ho trefit. Ledaže by mu sám vběhl do rány. Jako u detektiva, když ho zachraňoval. Možná bude chtít zachránit i ostatní. Koneckonců už ráno ho nechal jít, když zachraňoval zraněného strážného Hawk Security. Šmouha chce chránit lidi a to je Leonardova výhoda. Rozhlédl se. Pár lidí vyběhlo do otevřeného patra, zvědavě vykukovali přes zábradlí, jako by se mu sami mu vybízeli k zastřelení.

„Čas na zkušební běh." Ušklíbl se Leonard líně a lidé se vyděšeně snažili utéct. „Pojďme zjistit, jak rychlý doopravdy jsi." dodal a vystřelil. Nejdřív na šmouhu. Přece, co kdyby. Minul. Byl moc rychlý. Pak vystřelil na pár na schodech. Vystřelil, zmizeli mu ale ve žlutých blescích a červené šmouze. Přesně jak očekával, chrání je. Dalčí na mušce byl pár vybíhající jiné schody. Opět ne dost rychle, zmizeli mu. Pak, hned za sebou slyšel hlas. Uvaděč v hlavním promítacím sále šel uličkou rovnou k němu. Skoro se mu vybízel, už mu chyběl jen namalovaný terč na hrudníku. Namířil zbraň a vystřelil.

Šmouha se objevil hned vedle bílého paprsku, běžel podél něj uličkou, rovnou k muži. Teď ho určitě dostane. Nemá šanci uniknout. Jak se ale ukázalo, nemel ani šanci paprsek dohnat. Mráz zasáhl uvaděče a ten s omrzlinami padl na zem. Šmouha se u něj zastavil a klekl si k němu. Nebyl dost rychlí, muž zemřel.

Leonard sledoval scénu a na chvíli pocítil bodnutí viny. Zabil nevinného muže. _**Jen žádné mrtvé, Leonarde. Ne, pokud to nebude nutné.**_ Rozezněl se mu v hlavě ženský hlas poprvé. Nedokázal k tomu hlasu přiřadit hlas, ani vzpomínku prostě jen vyplynula na povrch z jeho podvědomí. Ale i přesto měl pocit, že právě někoho velice zklamal. Někoho velmi důležitého.

Teď měl šanci se Šmouhy zbavit. Mohl ho střelit do zad, zatímco se skláněl nad mrtvým. Nedokázal se ale na tu scénu dál dívat. Byla to jeho vina. Utekl.

 **xxx**

Do skladu šel pěšky. Zbraň skryl pod kabát a vmísil se do davu. Potřeboval přemýšlet. Ten hlas. Znal ho, ale nemohl si vzpomenout odkud. Tohle bylo poprvé, co neměl věci pod kontrolou. Štvalo ho to a ani vybírání kapes kolemjdoucích mu nezvedlo náladu.

Kolem něj projely čtyři policejní auta. Nenápadně se sklonil a začal si „zavazovat tkaničky", takže jediné, co policisté v autech viděli, byly jeho záda v tmavém kabátu. Když projeli, vstal a šel dál.

Než dorazil do cíle, uklidnil se natolik, aby dokázal opět nasadit svou chladnou tvář. Což bylo dobře, protože Joe a Andy na něj už čekali u vchodu. Nejspíš už slyšeli o jeho malém výletu ve zprávách. „Co to mělo znamenat, Snatre?" sykl Joe. Leonard jen mlčky prošel kolem nich a vešel dovnitř. Oba muži ho následovali.

„Malý test." odpověděl a sundal si kabát a kravatu. Bylo mu vedro a v kravatě se cítil nesvůj. Obojí pak hodil přes bednu na chodbě.

„Test čeho? Už víš, že ta zbraň zabíjí, co víc jsi chtěl vědět?"

Leonard vytáhl zbraň z pouzdra a začal si ji prohlížet, aniž by se zastavil. Ano, ta zbraň zabíjí, až moc dobře. Před očima měl opět toho mrtvého uvaděče a v hlavě mu zněla slova: _**Jen žádné mrtvé, Leonarde.**_ Teď už si ale nedokázal vybavit hlas. Co s ním je? „Jestli funguje i na Šmouhu. A funguje. Zpomalí ho to." Ano, to byl důvod, proč nestihl uvaděče zachránit. Zasáhl ho a zpomalil. Byla to jeho vina. Ale teď není čas lítosti, je čas akcí. A on chce ten diamant. „Dnes se tam vrátíme." Sklonil zbraň k tělu.

„Kam?" zeptal se Andy.

„Do muzea. Ten diamant se sám neukradne." odpověděl Leonard sarkasticky. Co mohl myslet jiného. Kávu a zmrzlinový pohár v Jitters?

„Superzbraň ti zmrazila mozek, Snarte?" Andy si dovoloval. To se Leonardovi nelíbilo. Andy tančil na tenkém ledě. „V muzeu se to bude hemžit poldama. A Šmouhou."

Leonard zvedl zbraň, kterou stále svíral v ruce. „Tohle Šmouhu zastaví. Zraní ho to." Oznámil. „A já znám jeho slabinu." dodal skoro pyšně. Ano. Kino mu to potvrdilo. „Takže půjdeme. Tedy, pokud nechceš vycouvat." opověď už dávno znal. Andyho prsty netrpělivě škubaly u kapsy, kde nepochybně skrýval zbraň. A zvuk uvolnění pojistky za ním mu potvrdil, že jeho domněnka byla správná.

„Oba chceme vycouvat." odpověděl Andy. Pak se podíval na Joa a dodal: „Živí."

„Takže jste si to naplánovali." povzdechl si Leonard. Že v tom pojedou oba, nečekal. Joe byl vždy plná huba keců, ale akce žádná. S Andym to však bylo jinak, očividně. „Alespoň jsem vás něco naučil." malé připomenutí, že mu mají být za něco věční. To ale nestačí. Pokud ho má přesvědčit, aby nestřílel, musí přitvrdit. A doprošovat se o život nehodlal. Má svou hrdost. Možná troch reverzní psychologie. „Tak na co čekáš? Zastřel mě!" Fungovalo to. Slyšel, jak si Andy za ním nervózně přešlápl. „Radši bys mi měl střelit kulku do hlavy teď hned, protože pokud ne, a já jednoho z vás ještě uvidím-" začal Leonard vyhrožovat. Dobře, tohle možná přehnal, ale nemohl si pomoct.

„Ty to pořád nechápeš, že ne?" přerušil ho Andy, stále mířící na jeho hlavu. „Ta Šmouha je tam venku. Central City už není tvým hřištěm." dodal Andy tišej Joem začali couvat k východu.

Leonard se zamyslel. Měl tuhle zbraň, ta dokáže Šmouhu zastavit. A pokud to dokáže, udělá si jméno ve světě zločinu až do konce života. „Ale je." zamumlal Leonard odpověď na Andyho poslední poznámku, aniž by tam byl někdo, kdo poslouchal. Jeho to ale nezajímalo. Čekalo ho velké plánování.

Dostat se do muzea bude teď už snadné. Muzeum zavírá v osm. V deset odchází úklidová služba a až do rána je v muzeu pouze ochranka. A zabezpečovací systém nemá proti jeho zbrani šanci.

Chtěl ale vylákat Šmouhu. A to vyžadovalo důkladnější plán. A k tomu potřeboval informace. A internet. Andy a Joe při odchodu odnesli, co mohli. Což znamenalo několik těch podivných zbraní od Stewarda. Zbyli tam jen dvě bedny a kovový kufřík s „Mickem". Naštěstí tu nechali i jediný počítač co měli ve skladu. A spolu s tím i stopu ke Šmouze, kterého chtěl hledat. Byly to články, spousty článků přímo o něm. Běhal po městě a zachraňoval lidi. Přesně jak předpokládal.

Nad těmi články strávil přes dvě hodiny. Procházel každý detail, hledal vzorec chování. Nic nenašel. Žádné často se opakující bloky jeho působnosti, žádné opakující se případy, jen zachraňování lidí při různých příležitostech. Až na jednu častou věc, většinou šlo o případy, o kterých věděla policie, když probíhali. Takže opravdu poslouchal jejich rádio. Nebo měl u policie někoho, kdo mu dával tipy. Předpokládal to druhé, Šmouha určitě nepracoval sám. Možná ten detektiv z dneška, zdálo se, že se znají. West.

Joe West byl další věcí, co si vyhledal. Nic neobvyklého. Policista už od akademie, žádná kariérní dravost, jen snaha odvést dobrou práci. Otec samoživitel. Měl, teď už dospělou, dceru a byl pěstounem stejně starého kluka, jakéhosi Allena. Najednou byl Leonard rád, že ho Šmouha odstrčil z rány. Byl to dobrej chlap. Kdo ví, jestli uvaděč byl taky takový. Jméno neznal, nemohl si ho najít. Mohl počkat, až ve zprávách oznámí jeho jméno, ale to by znamenalo, že se stará. A Leonard Snart se rozhodně nestará. Musí začít myslet na něco jiného, nebo tuto zásadu poruší.

Únikový plán. Ano, musí vylákat Šmouhu, to udělá tou loupeží. Pak ho ale musí porazit a utéct policii. Slabost Šmouhy jsou lidé, ať se stane cokoliv, bude je ochraňovat, tím ho rozptýlí. Ale nemůže na ně jen tak bezmyšlenkovitě střílet, jako v tom kině. Potřebuje něco jiného. A potřebuje při tom být stále v pohybu. Pohybující se objekt s lidmi, které by Šmouha ochraňoval. Autobus? Ne, mohl by narazit do jiných aut a zranit spoustu lidí. Musí to být omezený počet civilistů. Něco jako… A na straně internetového prohlížeče to bylo. Reklama: Vydejte se na cesty. A na obrázku velký moderní vlak. Ano, dokonalé. Volné koleje, žádné vedlejší ztráty. Jen najít vlak, kde bude přiměřený počet cestujících, dvacet, možná třicet. A zjistit, jak vlak zastavit, nebo ještě líp, vykolejit, aby musel Šmouha cestující zachraňovat. Nic, co by s internetem nezvládl.

Nejméně vytížený byl dnes, podle volných míst na stránkách Central Cityského nádraží, expres do Bostonu v jedenáct hodin dvacet dva minut. Dobrý čas. Nástupiště je deset minut pěšky, sedm, kdež bude spěchat, čtyři, když poběží. To se mu ale moc nechtělo, byl by nápadný. Sedm zní dobře. Bude muset ještě odzkoušet rychlost mrazení na různých površích, aby věděl, jak dlouho bude loupež trvat. S tekutým dusíkem by to trvalo 48 minut, v závislosti na tom, jak moc by se ochranka bránila. Předpokládal, že se zbraní to zvládne za necelých patnáct minut. Ale potřeboval to vědět přesně. Musel to mít na vteřinu vypočítané.

 **xxx**

Jedenáct minut, pokud se ochranka nebude bránit, tak dlouho bude trvat ukrást ten diamant. I Leonarda samotného udivovalo, že tak málo. Ale bylo to tak. Každý povrch zkoušel pětkrát. A výsledek byl pokaždé stejný. Pouhých jedenáct minut. Šest set šedesát vteřin. Tahle zbraň byl dar z nebes, nebo spíš z pekel.

Bylo půl osmé, měl ještě spoustu času. Zkontroloval ještě jednou počet prodaných jízdenek, přibyly dvě. Takže patnáct. Jízdenku na místě si koupí odhadem dalších osm lidí, celkem dvacet tři, to Šmouha stihne. Ale co dál? Číst? Měl rozečtených _Sto roků samoty_ , ale nemyslel si, že ho to teď zabaví. Potřeboval uklidnit nervy, jako před každou akcí. A to dokázal pouze přípravami na ni.

Podíval se na svou zbraň. Moc o ní nevěděl, jen její účinnost. Co když se rozbije, jak ji spraví? Co když dojde „šťáva", jak ji nabije? Musí o ní vědět víc. Vytáhl z jedné ze zásuvek kufřík s nářadím, s pomocí šroubováku sundal kryt a začal si prohlížet vnitřní skladbu zbraně. Chvíli byl ze všech těch drátků zmatený, pak ale našel systém. K jeho štěstí byla většina součástek dostupných v prodejnách, takže v porouchání problém neviděl. Co ale mohlo způsobit potíže, byla energie a podivná sloučenina uvnitř. Nevěděl, co to je. Musel zjistit, kdo to zbraň vyrobil a přinutit ho aby mu to prozradil. Pak tam byl malý microchip, zřejmě kontroloval řízení energie ve zbrani. Co ho ale trochu znepokojovalo, k microchipu se dá připojit bezdrátově, mohli ho tak vystopovat. Stejný typ microchipu má tady a programovat uměl, mohl ho vyměnit. Ale pak si to rozmyslel. Najít ho mohli podle všeho pouze, pokud zbraň používal. Tak ho zřejmě Šmouha našel v tom kině, ne z policejního volání. Vymění ten chip později. Teď chce Šmouhu vylákat, ne mu utéct.

Devět hodin. Měl ještě spoustu času. Ještě jednou zkontroloval vlak. Nikdo nepřibyl. Opět rozebral zbraň, tentokrát ji začal i čistit. Nepotřebovala to ale byl nervózní. Brzy se opět utká se Šmouhou. A tentokrát se ukáže, jestli bude rovnocenným soupeřem tomuto modernímu hrdinovi. Vždy si myslel, že hrdinové patří jenom do komiksů, ale poté, co se ve Star City objevil ten rádoby Robin Hood, se s nimi roztrhl pytel. A pak mu to došlo. Šmouha byl hrdina, možná i super-hrdina. Takže pokud dnes uspěje, z něj bude padouch. A jako takový, potřebuje kostým a jméno. Chtěl něco zábavného a ironického. Něco, co odpovídá jeho stylu.

Půl desáté. Složil zbraň a šel do svého „pokoje". Otevřel skříň. Všechno bylo černé. Padouch v černé, to je na něj příliš velké klišé. Jeho zbraň mrazila, že by bíla? Ne! Bílou nikdy nenosil, to nebyl jeho styl. A byla by moc nápadná. A nakupovat už bylo stejně pozdě, musel si vybrat něco z toho, co už měl. Černá, černá, černá, modrá…kalhoty. Že by modré kalhoty a černý kabát? Ne… černá, černá, černá, černá, modrá… košile. Ne, košili nechce. Černá, černá, černá, černá, černá, černá… a tam to bylo, modrá směšná parka, kterou dostal od sestry. Měl ji na sobě jen párkrát, byla směšná. Nosil ji jenom, aby udělal radost sestře. Na tohle se mu ale hodila. Byla od pohledu na zimu, což odpovídalo povaze jeho zbraně. Barva byla tmavá, ale ne černá, modrá se k zimě hodila. A byla protikladem k pestré červené, kterou nosil Šmouha. Zkusmo si bundu nasadil. Byla dost dlouhá, aby zakryl skoro celou zbraň, zároveň bundazakrývala tvar jeho štíhlého těla, jeden z rozpoznávacích znaků. Nasadil si kapuci, ta skryla vlasy a zastínila většinu obličeje. Díky huňaté kožešině kolem bylo nemožné vidět jeho profil, další rozpoznávací znak. A brýle fungovali jako maska. Navíc byla bunda legrační a ironická, přesně jak chtěl. Teď už jen jméno. Winter, Wintertime, Blue Frost, Iceman (Ne, to už někde slyšel), Mr. Freeze,.. Na jména nebyl dobrý, něco vymyslí potom. Nebo ho pojmenují média, jak mají ve zvyku. Šmouze to udělali, nebylo to špatné jméno, ale mohlo být lepší. S tím ale nic nenadělá, pokud tedy nechce vystoupit v televizním rozhovoru. A to Šmouha zřejmě nechtěl. Ani se mu nedivil.

Deset hodin. Ještě jednou se vrhl na zbraň. A ve chvíli, kdy ji opět složil, byl čas vyrazit.

 **xxx**

Cestou do muzea se ještě zběžně podíval na nádraží na příjezd a odjezd vlaků. U vlaku do Bostonu nebylo žádné zpoždění. Perfektní.

Do muzea šel pomalu, měl čas. Dorazil tam v 11:58. Příliš brzy, počkal venku. Počítal minuty, vteřiny. 11:04, je čas. Přešel k velkým proskleným vchodovým dveřím. Jediné, co je chránilo byly mříže. Pocítil záchvěv ne moc šťastné nostalgie, když je zahlédl, vězení. Těšil se, až je zboří.

Vytáhl zbraň stiskl pojistku a vystřelil. Během tří sekund sklo i kov zmrzli a roztříštili se. Nic mu nebránilo vejít. Prošel halou, kolem pokladen, k začátku expozice. Vystřelil na další skleněné svěny a i ta se roztříštila a on šel ke schodům.

„Stát!" vykřikl strážný a mířil na něj zbraní, zatímco scházel schody.

Mohl vystřelit. Mohl ho zabít, stejně snadno, jako uvaděče v kině. _**Jen žádné mrtvé, Leonarde**_. K čertu. Je to on, nebo strážný. Ledaže… vyděsit ho, aby utekl. „Chceš skončit jako ty dveře?" řekl Leonard tak chladně, jak jen bylo možné. Strážný vytřeštil oči, nervózně si přešlápl a zavrtěl hlavou. Vyšlo to. Leonard kývl hlavou na stranu, by odešel a strážný poslechl. Vyděšeně proběhl kolem něj a rovnou k východu. Zavolá policii, tím si byl Leonard jistý. Ale jemu to bylo jedno, v době kdy dorazí, bude už pryč.

Vyšel schody, prošel kolem nástěnky McFeelyeho. Namířil na ně zbraň a zmrazil je. Neudělal to, protože ho, nesnášel. Byl to spíš akt solidarity, ušetřil tak budoucí návštěvníky milostných vyprávění aktivistky/průvodkyně. Ještě pár kroků a stál u svého cíle. Cestou k němu si sundal kapuci. Byl tam Diamant dynastie Kahndaq. „Nazdárek." pousmál se. Nic už ho nemohlo zastavit. Vystřelil na sklo, jen krátce, aby nezasáhl diamant za ním. Sklo s rachotem prasklo a napodobilo dvoje dveře, které předtím prostřelil. Celým muzeem se rozezněly sirény, místnosti osvětlilo rudé světlo. Zámky na mřížích shodně cvakly, muzeum se uzavřelo. Leonardovi to ale nevadilo, mříže u vchodu už vyly rozbité, měl volný průchod.

Vyšel na ulici. Podíval se na hodinky. Stihl to za osm minut, měl spoustu času. Nikde nikdo. Stejně ale držel celou cestu zbraň v ruce. Čekal kdy se objeví Šmouha. K nádraží dorazil v 11:18. Vlak jede za čtyři minuty. Byl už na peronu, když zahlédl detektiva. West byl tady. Šmouha se určitě brzy objeví.

Leonard nehodlal utíkat, času měl dost, vlak vyjede až za 108 vteřin. Prostě šel dál po peronu.

Počkal si na Westa za sloupem. Šmouha už ho jednou před jeho zbraní zachránil, pokud se má objevit, tak teď. Leonard tam stál, opřený o sloup a v odrazu v okně vlaku čekal, až Westa uvidí. Jeho únikový vlak se začal pomalu rozjíždět. Musí si pospíšit. A tam byl, West se zbraní v ruce. Leonard vyšel ven a zamířil na něj. Než ale stačil vystřelit, sloup vedle něj zasáhla kulka. West si Šmouhu nepřivedl. Přivedl si ale parťáka.

Leonard se automaticky sehnul a zmizel mezi sloupy. Musí pryč, Šmouha tu není a vlak do Bostonu už odjíždí. Dostane ho příště. A zatímco se detektiv West dohadoval se svým parťákem, naskočil Leonard do posledního vagonu jedoucího vlaku a zabouchnul za sebou dveře. Dnes ho nedostali. A on zase nedostal Šmouhu.

Nasadil si kapuci, zatímco procházel uličkou. Mohl si v klidu sednout a vystoupit na další zastávce. Ale v hloubi srdce, pokud tedy nějaké měl, stále doufal, že se Šmouha objeví. A pokud chtěl omezit zraněné a hlavně mrtvé na minimum, museli být všichni pohromadě, aby Šmouha nemusel běhat z vagonu do vagonu. Na konci tohoto vagonu seděli dva lidé, stará žena a dvanáctiletá dívka, která se dívala z okna. Leonard se zhluboka nadechl, zvedl zbraň a pevně řekl: „Tohle je přepadení! Hned do dalšího vagonu." Tohle chtěl říct už od svého prvního westernu. Žena s dívkou ale nereagovaly. To mu jeho dětský sen trochu kazilo. Leonard protočil oči a vystřelil na jedu z prázdných sedaček. Ta se okamžitě pokryla ledem. Žena dívku obraně objala a vyděšeně na Leonarda zírala. „Hned!" dodal Leonard pevněji a obě se postavily a poslechly. Dívka chtěla něco říct, ale žena ji umlčela a strkala dopředu.

V dalším vagonu byli tři lidé. A stejně jako stará žena s dívenkou si nejdříve mysleli, že je to nějaký vtip. A tak Leonard zmrazil další sedadlo.

Třetí a čtvrtý vagon byly prázdné. V posledním vagonu seděl samotný muž. Ten už, po shlédnutí vyděšených výrazů ostatních cestujících, o ničem nepochyboval. „Dozadu." pokynul Leonard a muž i ostatní cestující šli k zadním sedadlům. Dívka se vyděšeně choulila k ženě. Leonard pocítil bodnutí viny. Chtěl ji uklidnit, ale pustit ji nemohl. A tak jen pronesl: „Tady budete v bezpečí."

Všichni se na něj zmateně podívali a on najednou pochopil, že si podkopal svou image záporáka. Chtěl to napravit, říct něco zlého, dívka ale najednou o krok vystoupila. „Maminka je ale pořád v posledním vagonu. Byla zrovna na záchodě."

Leonard vytřešti oči. Sakra! „Tos nemohla říct dřív?!" nevěděl co děď děla. Byla v posledním vagonu, oni v první. Byla tu příliš velká možnost, že ji Šmouha nestihne zachránit. Musí pro ni dojít, jinak tam ta žena zemře. Matka od dítěte. Opět zklame. „Počkejte tady." poručil otočil se a vydal se zpět do posledního vagonu. Dveře se ale rozbily, sklo se vyvalilo dovnitř a před ním klečel Šmouha, v pověstném a profláknutém, leč esteticky efektivním superherovském přistání. Teď už pro tu ženu menohl.

„Nemáš kam utéct."

„Neviděl jsem tě." prohlásil Leonard zjevné, na nádraží nebyl, jinak by zachránil detektiva Westa. Opět. Šmouha se postavil, zatímco na něj Leonard mířil. Konečně si mohl šmouhu pořádně prohlédnout. Tedy alespoň části obličeje, které nezakrývala maska. Nevypadal a ani nezněl starší, než dvacet pět. Byl pomalu ještě dítě. Měl by se bavit někde s přáteli a ne zachraňovat den. „Máma ti prodloužila večerku?" zeptal se ironicky.

Šmouha se zasmál. To byl opravdu tak naivní, že nepochopil, že mu jde o život? Že před ním stojí zločinec, zloděj, vrah se zbraní, připravený ke střelbě? „Pokud jsi chtěl utéct, měl jsi si vybrat něco rychlejšího, než je vlak." Tak proto ten úsměv, myslel si, že ho dostal. Ale to se pletl.

„Jen pokud bych chtěl utéct." usmál se Leonard vítězně. Šmouhy úsměv zmizel. „Viděl jsem tvou slabinu." pokračoval Leonard. „U toho obrněného auta a pak i v divadle." Šmouha si ho podezřívavě prohlédl. Nevěděl, co od zloděje čekat. „Takže zatímco budeš všechny zachraňovat…" Šmouha se nervózně podíval za Leonarda na cestující. „…já zachráním sebe." prohlásil Leonard odříkal rychlou modlitbu za ženu v posledním vagonu, namířil na podlahu, kde podle internetu byly jedny ze sady kol a vystřelil. Šmouha si zakryl oči pře jasnou září bílého chladného plamene, zatímco podlaha zamrzala. Vagon začal sebou cukat, jak se kola přestala točit a vagon se zasekl na kolejích.

Šmouha byl ještě trochu omráčený ze světla a Leonard toho využil. Stiskl bezpečnostní tlačítko u dveří, aby se odemkl jejich zámek a silou je za jízdy otevřel. A zatímco cestující křišeli a Šmouha se zmateně rozhlížel, Leonard popřál Šmouze sarkasticky _hodně štěstí_ a vyskočil ze stále jedoucího vlaku. Dopadl jak zkušený kaskadér, bez jediného zranění, a napjatě sledoval vlak, který mezitím vykolejil. Díval se, jak červená šmouha obklopená žlutými blesky vybíhá a zase vbíhá do vagonu a vytahuje lidi ven. Leonard začal počítat. Jedna, dva,… Leonard vstal a běžel k troskám. Tři, čtyři,… Musel přidat, jestli má Šmouhu zastihnout nepřipraveného. Pět, šest, sedm… Šmouha vytáhl všechny cestující, co Leonard dovedl do prvního vagonu.

Leonard už byl skoro tam. Zpomalil ale, a napjatě čekal, jestli vytáhne i tu zapomenutou ženu. Šmouha opět vběhl do vlaku a za tři vteřiny byl venku i s ženou, kterou Leonard předtím neviděl. To musela být ona. Šmouha opět vběhl dovnitř, asi aby se ujistil, že má opravdu všechny. Pak proskočil oknem ven a tvrdě dopadl na zem. To byla Leonardova šance. Zatímco Šmouha ležel obličejem k zemi, střelil ho Leonard do zad.

Šmouha zalapal bolestí po dechu. Kolem pasu se mu utvořil pás ledu, co ho držel u země. Malý pohyb mu ale umožňoval. Pomalu se otočil na záda, zatímco k němu Leonard pomalu postupoval troskami. Zbraní na něj neustále mířil. „Docela rychlý, chlapče." pochválil Leonard, bez jakékoliv známky uznání. „Ale ne dost rychlý." protáhl pak skoro zklamaně. Čekal od něj víc. Chvíli nad ním stál, přemýšlel co teď říct. Napadlo ho jen jediné. „Děkuju."

„Za co?" zeptal se Šmouha zmateně. To poslední, co čekal, bylo poděkování od padoucha. A možná se snažil získat nějaký čas na útěk. Zřejmě ano. Leonard se mu ale rozhodl tu šanci dát, nechtěl aby to končilo tady, a tak snadno. Nevěděl proč, ale měl pocit, že si ten kluk v kostýmu zasloužil víc. Jen chránil lidi.

Co má ale Leonard říct? Má mu říct o těch deja-vu? Ne, takovou věc nikdy nepřizná nahlas. „ Žes mě přinutil přitvrdit. Nejenos s touhle zbraní, ale i o tom, jak o práci přemýšlím." Byla to pravda. Už dlouho se při práci tolik nebavil. Dávno se to stalo jen zvykem. Na tenhle den bude ale dlouho vzpomínat. „Bylo to poučné."

„Polož to!" přerušil ho neznámí hlas za ním a následoval podivný mechanický zvuk. Leonardovi svali se napjali. Pomalu otočil hlavu. Stál tam malý muž s dlouhými vlasy, mířící na něj koncem nějaké trubky a dvě ženy, nesoucí zbytek té věci. „Tohle je prototyp _Cold gun_. Čtyřikrát větší, čtyřikrát silnější."

V tu chvíli Leonar věděl xxx věci. Šmouha skutečně nepracoval sám, tohle byl jeho tým. Jeho nová zbraň se jmenovala Cold gun a vyrobil ji ten malý muž. A věc, kterou ten muž držel rozhodně nebyl její prototyp. Při zkoumání jeho zbraně si všiml jedné věci, aby plamen vyšel ven, hlaveň musí výt dokonale rovná. Ale hlaveň té věci, co mužík držel byla připojena na prohnutou trubku, co vypadala jako od vysavače. Ale měli kuráž, to musel Leonard uznat.

„Říkal jsem si, s kým to mluvíš." zamumlal Leonard, zatímco se snažil přijít na to, co dál.

„Hej! Pokud nechceš ochutnat svou vlastní medicínu, tak ustup!" sykl mužík. Dovoloval si, Leonard ho musel nějak usměrnit.

Leonard se rozhodl hrát jeho hru, a předstíral, že mu věří, že to co drží je zbraň. „Třesou se ti ruce. Ještě nikdy jsi nikoho nezabil."

„Všechno je jednou poprvé, Kapitáne Colde." To jméno řekl mužík pyšně a zřetelně, jako by byl pyšný. Zřejmě ho vymyslel. Nebylo špatné, jen ten kapitán… Cold. Ano to je jméno, Cold. Nepřítelův parťák mu právě dal superpadoušské jméno. Leonard si nemohl pomoct, zaklonil hlavu a zasmál se. Celé to bylo tak směšné. „Střelím tě." Prohlásil mužík nervózně. Začínal se bát.

Teď nebo nikdy. Tohle byla šance, jak nechat Šmouhu žít, aniž by Leonard ztratil tvář. „Vyhrál jsi kluku." povzdechl si Leonard znuděně a zvedl zbraň od Šmouhy. „Ještě se uvidíme." protáhl, otočil se a začal odcházet.

„Hej! Nech tu ten diamant!" zvolal na něj mužík. Ten měl ale drzost.

Leonard možná přistoupil na jeho hru: _Mám tě na mušce_ , ale zase takový blázen nebyl. „Zas to nepřeháněj." zamumlal Leonard, aniž by zastavil. Jen dál procházel troskami zpět k městu.

 **xxx**

Cesta do města by pěšky trvala skoro hodinu, a jistě by potkal policii. Nechtěl riskovat přestřelku. A cesta byla dlouhá. Mohl jít lesem, ale cesta by se ještě prodloužila.

Silnici osvětlila světla automobilu. A policie to nebyla. Leonard si stoupnul rovnou do cesty a auto prudce zastavilo. Řidič stál okénko a začal hlasitě nadávat. Leonard si ho ale nevšímal. Prudce přecházel k okénku, zbraň v ruce. Řidič se zarazil a zíral na zbraň. „Ven!" poručil Leonard a vyděšený řidič poslechnul. „Telefon!" poručil dál a muž vytáhl mobil. Leonard však nikam nevolal, jak muž předpokládal. Místo toho hodil telefon na zen a dupnul na něj. Teď muž nemohl zavolat policii a Leonard měl volnou cestu.

Sedl za volant, nastartoval. Nerad řídil, byl radši, když měl volné ruce. Ale neměl na výběr, byl sám. Poprvé po dlouhých letech neměl žádného parťáka. Zamračil se. „Nechám ho na parkovišti u nemocnice." prohlásil a odjel. Muž tam jen dál stál, sám na prázdné silnici, a přemítal, co se to právě stalo.

Cestou Leonard přemýšlel. Nemohl pracovat sám. Potřeboval někoho, kdo by mu kryl záda a s kým by mohl manipulovat. Někoho, komu nevadí ušpinit si ruce a postavit se Streakovi. Kdo dokáže poslouchat a pracovat dlouhodobě, a ne jen v krátkých akcích a pak se zdekovat. Myslel si, že Andy bude dobrá náhrada, ale pletl se, zmizel při prvním problému. Správně, byl náhrada. Náhrada za muže, který měl všechny tyto vlastnosti. Musí ho najít. Musí dostat Micka. A věděl přesně na co ho nalákat.

 **xxx**

 **xxxxx**

 **xxx**

 **AUTOR'S NOTE:** Fuuuf... Konečně hotovo. Nečekala jsem, že bude tak těžké sepsat každý detail a odhadnout myšlenky postav jen podle jejich pohledů. Nevím, co budu dělat, až přijdou na řadu episody, kde má Leonard větší roli, jako například v jako například v Legendách. A ano, vím že v tomhle díle byl i Mick, ale mě se víc hodí to ukončit takhle a Mickovu scénu dát až do další kapitoly.

Každopádně, tady je pár poznámek:

 **Leonardova osobnost (z mého pohledu):** Leonard možná nevyrůstal v luxusu, ale jako zloděj vysokého kalibru se musel naučit, jak se chovat slušně a trochu i svůdně. A samozřejmě je dobrým manipulátorem. Ale hluboko uvnitř je poznamenán otcovým chováním, když byl ještě dítě. Ale ve světě zločinu je nebezpečné mít nějakou slabinu, tak si vytvořil svou ledovou masku.

 **Historie města:** Někde jsem četla, že Central City je situováno v Idahu. Proto jsem historii města vyvodila a vycucala si z prstu podle historie dané oblasti.

 **Dynastie Kahndaq:** Kahndaq je fiktivní země DC Comic, na blízkém východě. Nachází se mezi Izraelem a Egyptem.

 **Jitters:** Kavárna ve Flashovi. Ta ve které všichni kupují kafe, protože zřejmě nikdo z nich nemá doma kávovar. (A Kendra tam pak později pracuje)

 **Spousta zmínek o** ** _CHLADU_** **a** ** _LEDU_** **:** Myslela jsem, že to bude sranda. Jako když jsme už na začátku episody věděli, že Leonard Snart bude Captain Cold a bude nosit tu směšnou modrou parku, ale museli jsme si počkat až do závěrečného souboje na konci episody. A jméno _cold gun_ jsem taky nepoužila, dokud to neřekl Cisco záměrně. A to proto, že by byla příliš velká náhoda, kdyby ji ve Star Labs pojmenovali cold gun a Leonard jí začal říkat stejně. Myslím, že jí tak začal říkat až toté, co Cisco řekl: „Tohle je nový prototyp _cold gun_." Stejně jako si začal Leonard říkat Cold.

 **Výběr jména** **:** Ano, úmyslně jsem použila jména jako _Iceman_ (Marvel, X-men) a _Mr. Freeze_ (Batmanův nepřítel). Chtěla jsem použít i _Killer Frost_ (Caitlin Snow), ale to už by bylo asi moc.

 **Barryho věk** **:** Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen se narodil 14.3.1989. První série Flashe se odehrává v roce 2014, takže mu skutečně bylo 25.


	3. Kapitola 3: Oheň a led

**KAPITOLA 3**

 _ **(TheFlash 1x10 part 1)**_

 **Oheň a led**

Leonard brzy pochopil, že spolupráce s Mickem nebude jednoduchá. Už dřív měl problémy se udržet v klidu. Občas byl jako malé dítě, nesoustředil se, pokud se začal nudit. A to bylo velmi často. Už jako dítě měl zálibu v ohni. Po čase se mu podařilo svou zálibu udržet na uzdě, po dobu několika let. Pak ale přišla… ta _nehoda._ Vlastně nehody. I tenkrát bylo jeho soustředění minimální. S koncentrací mu ale pomáhaly zápalky, nebo zapalovače. Dívat se chvíli na oheň ho uklidnilo natolik, že byl opět akceschopný. Teď by ale Mick pozoroval oheň pořád. Což bylo celkem nebezpečné, s ohledem na to, co dělá jeho zbraň. Zároveň ale v jeho posedlosti viděl výhodu. Byl ochotný k čemukoliv, a hlavně k chaosu. A přesně to Leonard potřeboval, rozpoutat chaos a vylákat tak Streaka.

„Tak co teď?"zamručel Mick na Leonarda, který zrovna prohledával internet kvůli novým informacím o rychlíkovi. Našel poměrně slušnou stránku, StreakLives. Psala ji Iris West, dcera detektiva Westa. Jaká ironie. Prý se s ním setkala, říkal si _Flash_. Dobré jméno, určitě mu ho dal ten malý chlapík, co mu pomáhal. Pohrával si s myšlenkou jeho a ty ženy najít, unést a vydírat toho hrdinu, ale moc se mu do toho nechtělo. On nedělal únosy. Ale nechal si to jako záložní plán.

„Naučíš se používat svou zbraň." zamumlal Leonard znuděně. Tohle mu říkal už po šesté. Tenhle týden. Nebyl si jistý, jestli je Mick opravdu tak natvrdlý, nebo mu to dělá naschvál. Čas ho naučil, že nemá svého _partnera_ podceňovat. I když u Micka člověk nikdy neví.

„To dělám. Učím se s ní už víc jak dva týdny. Umím střílet." obořil se hromotluk.

„To ale není všechno, Micku. Musíš se naučit, jak zbraň funguje." Mick se na něj zmateně podíval. Leonard si povzdechl. Jako vždy, Mick nechápal, musel mu všechno vysvětlovat polopatě. Vstal od počítače a začal chodit po místnosti. „Její skladbu, jak funguje uvnitř, jak ji opravit, když se rozbije." Máchal při tom elegantně rukou. Pak se svým znuděným stylem opřel o stůl a pozoroval Micka, čekal na jeho reakci. Ta ale nepřicházela. Leonard zakoulel očima. „Musíš ji rozebrat, Micku. Rozebrat ji na součástky, naučit se kam patří všechny hadičky a šroubky a pak ji znovu složit."

„A to jako hned?" zamračil se Mick.

„Ano, Micku, hned. Čím dřív se to naučíš, tím dřív můžeme do akce."

„Fajn." zamručel Mick na souhlas, až Leonarda překvapilo, jak snadné to bylo. A pak se na chvíli zadíval do prázdna, Mickův výraz při myšlení. „Ale budu moct podpalovat věci, že jo?" A tady byl starý dobrý Mick a jeho slepá posedlost.

„Jo Micku, budeš." povzdechl si Leonard.

Mick se spokojeně usmál. „Fajn." Pak zvedl svou zbraň, opatrně, jako by to byl vzácný poklad. A taky byl. Možná to byl ten největší lup v jejich životě. Chvíli ji převaloval v rukách a zaujatě si ji prohlížel. Už roky ho Leonard neviděl s takovým výrazem. Naposledy snad když- „Budu potřebovat šroubovák." zamumlal a poodešel k nedalekému stolu s nářadím.

„Jsi v pohodě, Micku?" zeptal se Leonard po chvíli. Musel mít jistotu, že Mick zvládne jít do akce.

„Jo, proč by ne?" zamumlal Mick, aniž by se ohlédl, a dál se přehraboval nářadím, za účelem nalezení správné velikosti šroubováku.

Teď Leonard našlapuje na tenký led, žádná slovní hříčka. Musí našlapovat opatrně. „Za pár dní to bude třináct let co-"

„Jsem v pohodě!" křikl Mick a praštil do stolu tak silně, až pár kousků nářadí spadlo s řinkotem na zem. Pak se zhluboka nadechl, aby se uklidnil a opět se začal přehrabovat v nářadí a poměřovat velikost šroubováků s malými šroubky jeho pistole. „Jak jsi sám řekl, už to bude třináct let. Přenesl jsem se přesto… Tady je to." ušklíbl se nejmenší ze šroubováku, v jejich sadě a otočil se opět k Leonardovi a namířil šroubovák na něj. „A ty by ses měl, víc než o mě, starat o plán akce." S těmito slovy prošel kolem Leonarda a šel k nedalekému stolu, na kterém bylo několik věcí, včetně prázdných papírových krabic od čínského jídla. To všechno ale Mick smetl na zem jediným máchnutím své velké ruky a sednul si, k teď už prázdnému, stolu. Impulzivní jako vždy.

Leonard si jenom povzdechl a nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou. Některé věci se holt nezmění. „Pak to po sobě ukliď." přikázal Leonard hromotlukovi, zatímco popadl laptop a odcházel do svého _„pokoje"_.

„Jo, jasně." slyšel za sebou ironické odfrknutí. Neuklidí, to bylo Leonardovi jasné. Naštěstí si už na uklízení po Mickovi zvyknul.

Loupež musí být proto klidná, pokud možno bez civilistů. Vlastně to nemusí být ani loupež, stačí něco, co Flashe vyláká. A až ho dostanou, budou vládnout celému podsvětí Central City. Pak si budou moct ukrást, co jen budou chtít. V hlavě si přebíral všechny možnosti, klidná místa, žádní civilisti, alarm napojený na policii. Leonard si byl jistý, že Flash poslouchal jejich stanice. Tahle kritéria však nesplňovalo ani jedno místo, které měl v hledáčku. Banky, muzea, směnárny… příliš mnoho civilistů. Dražební sklady… složité bezpečnostní systémy, museli by mít někoho zevnitř. Soukromé sbírky… ti boháči měli většinou vlastní ochranku, a na tu Flash určitě napojený není. Policii volají, až když je po všem. Chce to něco jiného, chce to něco na co by jinak nepomyslel, chce to něco jednoduchého, ale přesto elegantního, chce to pivo…

Vrátil se zpět do jejich _„společné obytné části"_ , kde předtím Micka nechal. Stůl, gauč, televize, lednice spousty pracovních stolů. Jediný nábytek v místnosti, stejně jako v každé _obytné části_ v jejich úkrytech, které tvořily většinou sklady. Nepotřebovali je nějak zvlášť vybavovat, dlouho v nich nikdy nepobyli. Většinu času trávili v bezpečných bytech. Tohle byla ale výjimka, oba museli trénovat se svými zbraněmi. A to v bytech moc nešlo.

Mick se stále vrtal ve své, už napůl rozebrané, zbrani. Bylo celkem směšné, jak hromotluk jako on rozebírá zbraň miniaturním šroubováčkem.A ještě pod lupou.

Leonard přešel k lednici a otevřel ji s vidinou chladného hořkého nápoje. V lednici už ale žádné pivo nebylo, Mick ho všechno vypil. Leonard si povzdechl. „Micku." začal a zabouchl dveře ledničky. Klid, hlavně klid. „Už jsem ti několikrát říkal, že pokud _dopiješ_ pivo, máš jí koupit _nové_."

Mick se na něj ani nepodíval, dál se vrtal ve zbrani. „Promiň kámo. Teď mám práci."

Leonard protočil oči, jako mluvit do zdi. Popadl černý kabát, přehozený přes židli a oblékl si ho. Jeho modrá parka by byla nápadná (a konec konců, je to jeho padoušký kostým, ten není na běžné nošení). Otočil se k odchodu, když se za ním ozval Mick, ze své židle. „Jestli jdeš nakoupit, tak vem i whisky. A sušenky."

Typický Mick, vždy myslí žaludkem. „Čokoládovo-mátové?"

„Ne…"zavrtěl Mick hlavou a přestal pracovat na zbrani. Pár sekund se díval do prázdna, každý jeho sval napnutý, jako by měl bolesti. To není dobré.„S čokoládovou polevou." dodal nakonec potichu. Sakra, to vůbec není dobré.

Nemá cenu se s ním hádat. „Dobře." odpověděl Leonard nakonec, co nejchladněji to šlo. V jeho hlase byla ale i tak patrná nejistota. Mick řekl, že je v pořádku, že se přes to přenesl. I tak ale teď chce sušenky s čokoládovou polevou. A ty chce jenom na její výročí. Vůbec se přes to nepřenesl. Tohle bude složitá akce.

 **xxx**

Když se Leonard vracel z obchodu, dostal onen nápad, jak přilákat Flashe, aniž by ohrozil nevinné životy. Zrovna přecházel silnici, papírovou tašku plnou alkoholu a sušenek, když se jen tak tak vyhnul projíždějícímu Bentley. Další zbohatlí frajírek, co připravil papínka o pěkných pár stovek tisíc dolarů za auto, které konečně mohli vytáhnout z celního skladu. Ano, celní sklad. Spousty drahých, ve~elmi drahých, aut s minimální ostrahou a, vcelku kvalitním, bezpečnostním systémem napojený na policii. Jeden je na severním konci města. Policie je od něj dál, než od většiny bank, takže budou mít dostatek času na to, vypořádat se s Flashem. Bude ale muset ještě hodně plánovat, propočítat sekundy, přidat veškeré proměnné, zjistit nejvhodnější čas kdy provést akci, počítat s případnými kolonami, či objížďkami… a připravit Micka. Takže potřebuje hodně času.

Když se vrátil, Micka našel sedět u televize a koukat na nějaký horor. Vetřelec, jako každý rok. Proč vůbec? Horory s ní přeci neměli nic společného. Mick se zasmál lacinému vtipu jednoho z herců a zhluboka se napil piva. Kde ho vzal? „Myslel jsem, že pivo už došlo." pronesl Leonard znuděně, když pokládal papírovou tašku a thajské jídlo na pult vedle lednice.

„Jo, jedno sem našel na jednom z pultů." odpověděl Mick, aniž by odtrhl oči od obrazovky, a opět se napil. „Hoď mi nový." zamručel. Žádné prosím.

Leonard si teatrálně povzdechl a snažil se uklidnit. Mickova sobeckost a nadutost ho dokázala někdy rozpálit do běla. Po pár sekundách se otočil na patě a zapřel se o stůl. Ruce si zkřížil na prsou, když začal se svými výtkami. „Měl by ses spíš starat o svou zbraň, než o nějakou televizi. Máš se učit její vnitřní stavbu."

„Už se stalo." zamručel Mick a dál sledoval televizi. Leonard pozvedl obočí. Už se stalo? „Rozebral sem ji, prohlídl a zase složil. Žádnej problém." rozvedl Mick nakonec a Leonard jen zavrtěl hlavou. Věděl, že je Mick s elektronikou dobrý, právě proto s ní začal spolupracovat poprvé, ještě jako kluk. Většinou tedy nevěděl, co dělá, Leonard mu musel vždycky říct, ale ať se pustil do čehokoliv, dokázal to storo za polovinu času, co Leonard. Měl prostě talent. Tohle ale nečekal. On sám nad svou zbraní strávil hodinu a půl. Mickovi to trvalo půl hodiny. Neuvěřitelné. „Tak můžu dostat to pivo?" zavrčel Mick netrpělivě. Fajn nechá ho dokoukat ten film, pak ho pošle znovu pracovat na a znovu složit ji sice za tak krátkou dobu dokázal, nevěřil však, že byl Mickschopný si i zapamatovat vnitřní skladbu a připojení obvodů a rozvodů. Měl dar, ale nebyl génius.

Vzal jednu z lahví, sušenky do druhé ruky. Přešel ke gauči a podal mu láhev. „Dík, kámo." zabrblal Mick a Leonard věděl, že to nebylo ze slušnosti, ale protože mu podal alkohol. Pak mu podal balíček sušenek. Mick na ně chvíli hleděl, pohled mu potemněl. Pak si je ale od něj vzal, pomalu. Jako by mu ten samotný pohyb způsoboval bolest. „Díky." zopakoval potichu, tentokrát to ale bylo myšleno.

 _Na obrazovce se s děsivým řevem objevilo monstrum a „hrdinové" začali střílet na všechny strany._

„Proč zrovna Vetřelec?" zeptal se Leonard, aby odlehčil situaci. Ty filmy se mu moc nelíbily. Myšlenka byla dobrá, napoprvé to fungovalo, tohle už ale bylo moc.

„Vzkříšení." zamumlal Mick a natahoval se na stůl pro otvírák.

„Co?"

„Vetřelec: vzkříšení." zopakoval Mick. Víčko lahve se se zasyčením uvolnilo. Mick se chvíli díval na láhev, jako by se snad rozmýšlel, jestli pít. „Líbil se jí. Byl to poslední film, na který jsme se koukali." řekl potichu a pak se s odhodláním napil.

Leonard se zamračil. Na _tohle_ se koukali? „Ty ses s ní díval na horor? Bylo jí sedm!" zasyčel nevěřícně.

Mick jen pokrčil rameny. „Neboj, říkal jsem jí, kdy zavřít oči. Viděla jak asi jen půlku filmu."

 _Hlavní hrdinka vešla do místnosti plné zdeformovaných tvorů, jeden z nich ještě žil._

Leonard se zašklebil, tohle jí snad neukazoval.

 _Zapálila plamenomet a nechala vše v místnosti lehnout popelem._

Mick se hlasitě zasmál. „To je směšný. Já bych to se svou zbraní měl už dávno hotový." a dál se smál, jako kdyby se nekoukal na horor, ale na komedii století.

Leonard jen zavrtěl hlavou. Micka hold nikdy nepochopí. Sám se posadil vedle něj a sledoval, jak _hrdinové_ proplouvají zatopenou částí vesmírné lodi. Nikdo z nich už do konce filmu nepromluvil. Jediné zvuk y v místnosti byly z televize a Mickovo chroupání sušenek.

A k Leonardově překvapení, hned jak skončil film, Mickbeze slova vstal a vrátil se ke stolu a opět začal rozebírat zbraň.

Leonard se podíval na téměř prázdnou krabičku sušenek, co Mick nechal na stole. Zbyla v ní jedna jediná netknutá sušenka. Nechal ji tam. Věděl, že ji Mick nikdy nesní, vždy tam nechával jednu nesnězenou. Byl to jejich zvyk, vždy musela mít poslední. A tohle byl Mickův podivný způsob uctění její památky, nikdy nesníst poslední sušenku s čokoládovou polevou. Leonard se podíval na svého společníka, jak se opět šťourá šroubováčkem ve zbrani. Rodiče by nikdy neměli přežít své děti. Ne, pokud je milují. A jestli si byl Leonard kdy ve svém životě něčím jistý, tak to, že Mick svou dceru opravdu miloval.

 **xxx**

Celý týden se pohyboval po stejných kolejích. Mick, po pár minutách odmlouvání, pracoval na své zbrani, během čehož vypil veškerou zásobu piva a večer, po zdánlivě nekonečném přemlouvání, aby už konečně šli do akce, se opil do bezvědomí tvrdým alkoholem, co tam měli. Leonard, na druhé straně, plánoval nastávající akci. Policejní stanice byla od skladu asi 700 metrů, takže jim to bude trvat 180 vteřin. Přesně 3 minuty. Hlídač prochází areál, co hodinu. Ale jelikož byl podzim a venku začínalo být chladno, trávil mezičasy v bistru za rohem, kde měl nulovou šanci vidět dění ve skladu. Takže stačí vybrat, podle předpovědi počasí, sychravý večer a provést to kdykoliv, deset minut po celé. Až trapně snadné. Kdyby tu byla možnost ty auta skutečně ukrást, udělal to už dávno… I když vlastně ne. Bylo to až příliš snadné, žádné vzrušení. I kdyby mohl, nějakým zázrakem ukrást ty drahá auta, neudělal by to. Jediný důvod pro tuto akci je vylákání Flashe, toť vše.

Cestou od celního skladu se rozhodl nakoupit ve večerce, která byla po cestě, když ji uviděl. Brunetu, co pomohla _„zachránit"_ Flashe. Jaká je pravděpodobnost, že ji potká ve večerce, jen pár týdnů před akcí? Toho musí využít.

Zrovna platila u pokladny, když Leonard vcházel. Na cinknutí dveří se na nově příchozího ohlédl jenom prodavač, naštěstí. To dalo Leonardovi dostatečný čas schovat se za regály a poslouchat. Dětinské, ano, ale účinné. Jak se zdálo, chodila sem nakupovat často, i když obvykle to bylo dopoledne.

„Dnes jsem musela zůstat v práci déle. Děláme nějaké výkonnostní testy s kamarádem."

Tím _kamarádem_ myslela Flashe? To by hodně vysvětlovalo.

„A co pořád děláte, ve Star Labs? Uklidové práce už tam museli dávno skončit." podivil se prodavač, když balil potraviny do papírové tašky.

„Tak různě. Momentálně se snažíme dokončit rozdělaný výzkum, zjistit, co přesně se pokazilo a jak napravit důsledky." povzdechla si, když vytahovala z kabelky peněženku. Růžovou, jak předvídatelné. „Kolik?" usmála se nevině.

„$10,54."

S úsměvem zaplatila a odešla. V tu chvíli Leonard vyšel ze svého úkrytu, v košíku typickou zásobu piva pro Micka a něco tvrdšího na večer.

„To je spousta alkoholu, plánujete oslavu?" usmál se postarší muž u pokladny.

„Výročí úmrtí v rodině." zamumlal Leonard dost ostře, aby prodavač pochopil, že se o tom nehodlá bavit. Chvíli mlčeli, prodavač jen markoval. Pak se Leonard zamračil, má neuvěřitelnou příležitost se něco dozvědět o té ženě, měl by ji využít. „Jak se jmenuje ta žena, co právě odešla?" prohodil nenápadně.

„Caitlin, proč?" Pak se potutelně usmál. „Líbí se vám?"

Leonardovo zamračení se prohloubilo. „Jen mi někoho připomněla." Jméno je dobré, ale potřebuje i příjmení. „Caitlin Millerová."

Prodavač se od srdce zasmál. „Tak to jsi na špatné adrese, hochu." Už to bylo roky, co někdo řekl Leonardovi hochu. „Tohle byla Caitlin Snowová." Tak Snowová…

„Aha." Ukončil to Leonard a dal mu několik bankovek. Ani se neobtěžoval čekat na vrácení a odešel. Dnešek se povedl. Šel si připravovat plán A, a přitom získal důležité informace pro plán B. Ano, velmi povedený den.

 **xxx**

A po dvou týdnech plánování a nepřetržitého tréninku byli konečně připraveni. Ještě ten den ukradli auto. Samozřejmě, že ho vybíral Mick, jinak by nikam nejel. Občas byl jako malé dítě.

„Jdeme, Micku." porušil Leonard. Byl nejvyšší čas. Byla přesně půlnoc, při současné infrastruktuře a rychlosti 60 km v hodině, budou u skladu za čtrnáct minut.

Mick protočil oči. „Nojo, porát." Popadl starou svářečkou bundu a zbraň.

„Vážně, Micku?"

„Co?"

„Vezmeš si tuhle špinavou bundu?"

„Tohle není žádný komiks, Snarte. Superpadouch nebo ne, nebudu nosit žádnej trapnej barevnej kostým." „Když už, tohle je můj kostým."

Leonard věděl, že nemá cenu se s Mickem hádat a tak jeho výběr nijak nekomentoval. Něco si ale nemohl odpustit. „Vezmi si alespoň brýle, střely celkem září. Oslepený bys mi byl k ničemu."

Mick se začal divoce otáčet na všechny strany a hledal po stolech svářecké brýle, které by mohl použít. Našel je. Mohli vyrazit.

„Řídíš." oznámil Leonard pevně. Nerad řídil. Uměl to, to ano, ale byl radši, když řídil někdo jiný. Volné ruce ke střelbě. A on byl rozhodně lepší střelec, než Mick.

Mick se na něj zaraženě podíval. „Já ale pil."

Leonard protočil oči. Má prostě poslouchat. „Piješ pořád. Řídit zvládneš."

Mick chvíli na svého parťáka zíral. Z jeho zamračeného pohledu by normálnímu člověku běhal mráz po zádech. Leonardovi ale ne. On se nebál. „Víš, že to byl opilý řidič." zamručel Mick nakonec.

Ano, ovšem, výročí. „Ty nikoho nesrazíš, Micku. K alkoholu jsi si už vybudoval jistou imunitu."

Mick na něj ještě chvíli zíral, pak ale kývl hlavou a vzal si klíče. Usadil se za volant kradeného vozu a nastartoval. „Pásy." upozornil Leonard, když si sám sedl. Teď to byl Mick, kdo protočil oči. Ale poslechl.

Bylo čtvrt na devět. Byl konec podzimu, takže už byla dávno tma. Hlídač před čtyřmi minutami vešel do bistra za rohem, pro další šálek horké kávy. Měli čtyřicet pět minut na to začít.

Mick zastavil před pevnými kovovými dveřmi skladu, který byl vlastně velkou garáží zahraničních aut. Leonard vystoupil, Mick ho následoval. „Jak se dostanem dovnitř?" zeptal se Mick.

Leonard se na něj zadíval a zašklebil se. Nasadil si brýle. Mick, když ho viděl, udělal to saMÉ. Měl štěstí, protože vzápětí se Leonard otočil zpět ke dveřím a vystřelil. Během tří sekund byly dveře pokryty pevním ledem.

Micksi posunul brýle na čelo a chvíli na zmrzlé dveře zíral, než k nim máchnul rukou. „Supe, zmrazils dveře. A co teď."

„Projedeme jimi." řekl Leonard jednoduše a sám si stáhnul brýle tak, že mu volně vysely kolem krku.

Mick vytřeštil oči. „Zbláznil ses?"

„Ne. Myslím to naprosto vážně." odsekl Leonard skoro uraženě a nasedl opět do auta. „Rozbijou se. Jedem."

Mick jen rozhodil pažemi a sedl za volant. Pevně ho svíral v rukou, v tichosti odříkal modlitbu, aniž by byl věřící, a dupnul na plyn. Těsně před vraty zavřel oči. Tohle nechtěl vidět. Nikdy nad sebevraždou nepřemýšlel, ani po tom všem, co se mu stalo. A teď zemře jako sebevrah. Kolem auta zazněl tříštivý zvuk. Mick si nejdřívmyslel, že to jsou skla auta. Žádné střepy ho ale nezasáhly a tak otevřel oči. Auto bylo celé a on byli uvnitř. Rychle sešlápl brzdu a auto s cuknutím zastavilo.

Jako první vystoupil Leonard, coldgun stále v ruce, připravenou k případné střelbě, a na tváři vítězný výraz. Mick ho následoval. „Říkal jsem ti, že se rozbijou." ušklíbnul se Leonard, když sklonil zbraň.

„A cvokař říká, že to _já_ jsem blázen." zamumlal si Mick pod vousy a rozhlédnul se kolem po případných cennostech. Nezeptal se Leonarda, co vlastně budou krást, a asi měl. Nebylo tam nic, jen velké objekty skryté pod bílými plachtami. „Co je tohle za místo?"

„Celní sklad." odpověděl Leonard znuděně. Ohlédl se na Micka, ten už stál u jedné z bílých plachet. „Auta dovezená z Evropy." pokračoval, když Mick začal strhávat plachtu a odhalil jasně červené Lamborgini pod ní. Jaký kýč. Mick se zarazil, bude hádka. „Každé stojí jmění." dodal Leonard skoro nedlišně, bylo to stejně jedno, Mick už neposlouchal.

„Otázka." sykl Mick, na tváři nasupený výraz. „jak si myslíš, že odvezeme všechny tyhle auťáky?"

„Neodvezeme." zabrblal Leonard a podíval se přímo na Micka. Nerozuměl, jaké překvapení. „Nic tu neukradneme." objasnil.

Mickovo zamračení se prohloubilo. Začal pomalu přicházet blíž k Leonardovi. „O čem to mluvíš?" zeptal se a hlas měl hlubší a výhružnější, než obvykle. Jediné, co teď dělilo dva muže od hádky/boje byloúnikové auto o které se Mickopíral.

„Náš příchod spustil tiché alarmy." objasnil Leonard a rozhlédl se kolem po vysokých zdech. Když dorazili, měli tři minuty. „Policie tu bude za 2 minuty a…" podíval se na hodinky. Uběhlo 45 vteřin. „…14 vteřin."

„Ať si přijedou." ušklíbl se Mick, rázně otevřel zadní dveře únikového vozu a vytáhl kovový kufřík s jeho zbraní. Kapota auta zaduněla, když ho na ni prudce položil. Už ho chtěl otevřít, když ho Leonard zastavil.

„Tohle není na policajty." Mick se zarazil. Kovový kufřík po kapotě o kus odsunul, aby mohl Leonarda propalovat zlostným pohledem, aniž by měl ve výhledu nějaké překážky. „To už jsme probírali." Leonard pomalu, se svou typickou nezaujatou elegancí procházel kolem prostoru mezi auty a svou coldgun, kterou doteď držel volně podél těla, opět připravil k okamžité střelbě. „Bude tady." dodal a pohled upíral na proražené zmrazené dveře. Jediný vchod.

„Kdo?" zamračil se Mick a pohledem těkal mezi kovovým kufříkem a Leonardem. Prsty ho svrběli a podvědomí navádělo, aby nedbal příkazů svého parťáka a vytáhl zbraň. Nakonec, měl by být připraven, ne?

Leonard mlčel, teď nebyl čas vyprávět Mickovi o Flashovi. Musel se soustředit.A tak dál upíral pozornost na rozbité dveře.

Tohle byla Mickova šance. Už už otevíral kufřík, když zaslechl sirény. Zarazil se. Poldové.

„Slyšíš to, že jo?" zamručel Mick naštvaně a nemohl si pomoct, ale v jeho hlase bylo slyšet _‚Já ti to říkal'_.

„On nepříjde."vydechl Leonard zklamaně. Někde nastal problém. Možná přeci jen neposlouchlal policejní hlášení. Nebo jen není pro něj nějaká krádež zajímavá natolik, aby ji zastavil. Ale když chtěl ukrást diamant, zastavil ho, tak v čem byl problém? Co tady chybí? Oba střety si Leonard přehrával v hlavě. Co mu uniklo? A pak mu to došlo. Lidé. Civilisti. Oběti, které by tu Flash zachraňoval. V obrněném voze byla ostraha. V muzeu byl jenom hlídač a ten unikl, proto se Flash neobjevil už tam. Ve vlaku ale byli cestující. Flash se objeví jenom, když bude někdo v ohrožení života. _Pravý hrdina_ ušklíblo se jeho podvědomí.

Mohli by zašít střílet na policisty, aby byli objeti k zachraňování, ale to bylo riskantní. Nevěděl, kolik jich bude. Ve skladu jsou v nevýhodě, je tu jen jeden východ a ten jim zatarasí. Jediná možnost by byla se ven prostřílet. To by ale znamenalo zraněné, ale i mrtvé. _Jen žádné mrtvé, Leonarde. Ne, pokud to nebude nutné._ Tohle by bylo nutné. Nutně by museli ven. Ale i tak se nemohl donutit k myšlence zaútočit. Hlavou mu probleskl zklamaný výraz v tyrkysových očích. To už nechtěl vidět. Nechtěl zklamat.

„Odjíždíme." poručil a otočil se zpátky k jejich autu.

„Radši by to mělo rychle začít dávat smysl, kámo." Mickův hlas zněl výhružně a Leonard poznal, že mu bude muset dát alespoň nějaké informace. Tedy, pokud chce, aby s ním Mick dál spolupracoval.

„Bude. Jedem." odsekl, zatímco nastupoval do auta. Když si zapínal pás, Mick hodil kufřík zpátky na zadní sedadlo a sám si sedl za volant. Ale nenastartoval.

„Slíbils mi, že budu moct dělat to svoje." stěžoval si hromotuk, jako malé dítě, co nedostalo slíbenou sladkost.

„A já svoje sliby vždy dodržím." protočil Leonard oči. Na tohle neměl náladu. „Pásy." poručil a ukončil tím se završením trhl s pásem, zaklapl ho a konečně nastartoval. Leonard si oddechl. Pohroma zažehnána. Prozatím.

 **xxx**

„O co tam, kčertu, šlo?" křikl Mick, když se za nimi zavřely dveře skladu a kufřík s jeho zbraní byl položený bezpečně na jednom ze stolů.

„Klid, Micku." pronesl Leonard líně a pozoroval, jak ze sebe jeho parťák strhává ošuntělou bundu a zlostně ji hází do rohu.

„Ty mi neříkej, ať se uklidním a radši začni hodně rychle vysvětlovat, Snarte!" otočil se na něj Mick a divoce při tom máchal ukazováčkem na Leonarda. Teď už nebylo zbytí, Leonard musí s pravdou ven a doufat, že mu Mick nejen uvěří, ale i podpoří.

„Ve městě máme hrdinu." začal jednoduše.

„Něco jak ti maníci s šípy a blond kočka ve Starling City?" zasmál se hromotluk a otevřel pivo z jejich opět se tenčící zásoby.

„Teď už je to Star City, přejmenovali ho." opravil ho Leonard a Mick se na něj zamračil. Nesnášel, když ho někdo opravoval. „Ale ano, něco jako oni. Až na to, že tenhle má schopnosti, je rychlý, superrychlý." Mick povytáhl obočí a napil se. „To on je ta šmouha, Micku, ten co se prohání ulicemi a zachraňuje lidi, brání zločinu v ulicích. Říká si Flash."

„Jo? A co my s tím?" pokrčil Mick rameny a rozvalil se na pohovku. Když už nic, tak mu uvěřil.

„To on mi překazil tu loupež diamantu." objasnil Leonard a sám si sundal modrou parku a přehodil ji přes jednu z židlí u stolu.

„No a? Nakonec's ho dostal, ne?"

„To sice ano, ale až na druhý pokus. A nebýt coldgun a momentu překvapení, nedokázal bych to." Přešel k jednomu z pracovních stolů a zapnul laptop na něm. Čas na plán B, jen si musí vybrat krádež něčeho, co upoutá Mickovu pozornost a zároveň má omeze ný počet zraněných civilistů. Zároveň jich ale má dostatek na to, aby vylákal Flashe. „A to už se nesmí stát." zamumlal skoro nepřítomně, když začal vyhledávat nejbližší společenské události a novinky, za účelem vyhledání cíle. S případným zraněním , či úmrtím někoho z členů Centra Cityské zbohatlické smetánky problém neměl. „Na mě a mou zbraň už bude připravený, při další loupeži mě může zastavit." Benefiční akce, večírky, předčítání dětem v dětském domově (sobečtí parchanti, jako by je zajímaly děti a ne publicita), burzy… to by mohlo být zajímavé. Jsou tam drahé věci a s dobrým plánem jim může ochranka zahrát rukojmí. Nebo rovnou vtrhnou do aukční síně. Možná by mohl při příchodu vykřiknout nějakou směšně vysokou částku, jako jeho vtipnou hlášku. Každý přeci potřebuje vhodnou chytlavou hlášku, aby si ho zapamatovali. „Potřebujeme ho opět překvapit. A tentokrát jsi moje překvapení ty, Micku." Další aukce je až za měsíc, to je pozdě, Mick je natěšený k akci, pokud to neudělají co nejdřív, bude zle. Ale počkat… Leonardův pohled padl na článek _„Oheň a Led" vydražili Rathawayové z Central City za 25 mil_. Už jenom fakt, že se jedná o Rathawayovi Micka zaujme, a i ta částka. A fakt, jak se ten kousek umění příhodně jmenuje… na nic nečekal a článek rozklikl. „Tato loupež ho měla pouze nalákat do pasti, kde bychom ho vyřídili, aby nám už nepřekážel." Byl to obraz, nijak hezký, moderní umění, nic pro něj. _Znalcům se ale líbil, abstraktní mistrovské dílo modernídoby,bla, bla, bla._

„Bože jsi nádherný." ozval se najednou Mick ze svého místa a Leonard se na něj podíval. Hrál si se zapalovačem, díval se do jeho plamene a nevnímal. No skvělé.

„Micku." oslovil ho, aby opět upoutal jeho pozornost. Mick zaklapnul víko jeho benzínového zapalovače a choval ho do kapsy.

„Tohle je vtip." odsekl a Leonard začal dál vyhledávat články o onom obrazu. Potřebuje víc informací. „Jak vůbec víš, že tenhle _Flash_ už neopustil město, co? Možná proto se neukázal." A je to tady, výčitky. Leonard si nervózně přešlápnul. Akci musí provést co nejdřív. Manželé Rathawayovi, s ním dnes přijedou na CentralCityjské soukromé letiště, které bude příhodně téměř prázdné, kvůli _„bezpečnosti"_. To už je lepší načasování, než aukční síň. „Možná je už po něm. Nebo ho někdo chytřejší než ty už zmrazil."

„Není mrtví a neopustil město."odpověděl mu Leonard rádoby znuděně a dál akcivně klikal do klávesnice a vyhledával víc a víc článků, v jeho hlase ale byla znát výčitka. Tohle už Mick přehnal. Leonarda moc věcí neurazí, ale každý ví, že to on je ten nejchytřejší na dráze zločinu v Central City, a možná i v zemi. Nikdy ho nikdo nepřekonal. A hned jak porazí Flashe, to dokáže celému světu.

Mick hned poznal, že Leonard už má plán. Znal ho dost dobře. „Tentokrát mi ale už řekneš, co budeme krást." řekl už klidněji. Nebyla to ale prosba, spíš ultimátum. _Buď mi to řekneš, nebo odcházím._ „Jsme přeci **partneři**." připomněl hromotluk a díval se přitom přímo na Leonarda.

„ **Tohle** je náš cíl." pronesl Leonard pyšně a otočil laptop s otevřeným článkem a fotkou obrazu přímo na Micka. Mick stal a přešel k laptopu, aby si pořádně prohlédl obrazovku. Leonard ho s mírným úsměvem, který však odrážel značnou pýchu, pozoroval. Čekal nadšení od muže před ním, ten se však na něj zmateně podíval, bez jakékoliv radosti v očích.

„To stojí prachy?"

Jak jinak, Mick si jenom prohlédl obrázek a nepřečetl si titul, který vše vysvětloval. Byl to právě onen článek _„Oheň a Led" vydražili Rathawayové z Central City za 25 mil_ , co Leonard otevřel. Říct Mickovi, aby si titulek přečetl by hromotluka jen rozzlobilo, bude mu to muset vysvětlit. A Leonard si stejně nemohl nechat ujít příležitost pochlubit se se svou genialitou při výběru cíle.

„Jmenuje se to _Oheň a Led_ , je to abstraktní mistrovské dílo moderní doby, které představuje dichotomii bytí." odříkal Leonard text, kterým popsali obraz znalci umění, zpaměti.

„Pro mě to představuje prachatý lidi, co si kupují krávoviny." odsekl Mick naštvaně. Nerozuměl ničemu, co mu Leonard řekl. Začal odcházet. Leonard musel zapomenou na jeho předpřipravenou řeč o jeho geniálním plánu a vytáhnout esa v rukávu hned, pokud chce udržet Mickovu pozornost.

„Osgood a Rachel Rathawayovi,…" první eso. „…jeden z nejbohatších párů Centra City…" připomněl, jen pro jistotu. „za to zaplatili v Paříži dvacet pět milionů." A druhé eso. Mick se na něj podíval s výrazem, který říkal jasné: _Jestli si děláš legraci, zabiju tě._ „Dnes s tím přilétají domů." dodal Leonard na důkaz, že to myslí smrtelně vážně.

Mick chvíli na Leonarda hleděl s tak chladným výrazem, až mu ho Leonard záviděl. Mick teď rozhodně nevypadal jako vyšinutý cvok, kterým posledních pár let byl. Mickův pohled pak opět padl na obrazovku. „Hmmm… Zaútočit na **jejich** peníze, to je zabolí." Pak se zle usmál a opět vypadal jako vyšinutý cvok. „To se mi líbí." Řekl to tak temně, až Leonardovi přeběhl mráz po zádech. Apelovat na Mickovu pomstychtivost možná nebyl ten nejlepší nápad.

 **xxx**

Na přípravu stačilo pár hodin, letiště mělo mizivou ochranku. A Rathawayovi se rozhodli přiletět v noci, na něm co nejméně lidí, paradoxně kvůli bezpečnosti. Hlupáci. Jediné, co tak museli udělat, bylo odstranit ochranku a počkat si na přistání. Nejlepší bude, když se Mick ukryje někde uvnitř, zatímco Leonard jim odřízne únikovou cestu. Pokud budou mít štěstí, a nikdo si nebude zbytečně hrát na hrdinu, Mick zůstane ukrytý do příchodu Flashe a překvapí ho.

V článcích stálo jen, že dorazí dnes v noci, ale nikde nebylo napsáno kde. A tak teď seděl Leonard, sám, v autě, zatímco Mick byl ukrytý v hangáru a čekali na přílet Rathawaiových. O ochranku, tvořenou dvěma nezkušenými hlupáky a obtloustlého dispečera se postarali už před hodinou. Teď byli svázáni v zamčeném kumbále. Nedokázal je zabít, ten hlas mu to nedovoloval. A přesvědčit Micka, že svázat je bude lepší, nebylo těžké. Přec jen _dobře provedená loupež je ta, při které nikdo nemusí zemřít._ A oni přeci dělají jen _dobré_ loupeže.

Čekali ještě téměř další hodinu, kdy Leonard poslouchal přes jejich vysílačku neustálé stěžování si od Micka, že se nudí, než konečně dostali zprávu od pilota na druhou vysílačku, kam měl přesměrovanou komunikaci z věže. Žádal o povolení k přistání. A Leonard v duchu poděkoval za další příklad hlouposti dnešní společnosti, otevřel poznámkový blok, kde měl dispečer veškeré poznámky a hesla pro komunikaci, a povolil přistání bez jakéhokoliv podezření.

Hned jak ukončil rozhovor s pilotem, vzal si druhou vysílačku, aby upozornil Micka. „Připrav se Micku, budou přistávat."

„Konečně." zamručel Mick.

Ve chvíli, kdy ukončil komunikaci se svým parťákem, přijelo černé SUV a bílá dodávka, které zajely přímo do hangáru a zaparkovali na straně, aby nezavazeli přistávajícímu letadlu. Z SUV vystoupil asiat v obleku, osobní řidič a bodyguard Rathawayových. Z dodávky zase muž a blondýna v drahých oblecích, kteří si hned začali nasazovat gumové rukavice. Asiat kývl na dvojici, a aniž by si některý z nich všiml podezřelého auta na rohu, v němž se krčil Leonard, aby ho nezahlédli. A po dalších třech minutách přiletělo malé osobní letadlo s velice drahým nákladem… A párem otravných zbohatlíků.

Čas na akci.

Leonard vystoupil z auta a opět cítil ono návykové vzrušení, které po letech opět cítil. Možná bude přeci jen škoda se Flashe zbavit.

I tak ale Leonard vešel do hangáru a vystřelil při tom do vzduchu, jen varovně. Zpětný ráz ho donutil rukou trochu cuknout, nedal to ale na sobě znát. Ne, v tuto chvíli není Leonard Snart, teď je Cold. A jako takový si musí udržet svou tvář. Teď to chce nějaký úvod. Vtipnou linku. Něco jako: „Někdo by měl radši zavolat 158." Ano, to je ono. Rachel Rathawayová se vyděšeně krčila za řidičem, zatímco Osgood Rathaway propaloval narušitele zničujícím pohledem, který děsil nejen jeho vlastní děti, ale i všechny v jeho okolí (včetně členů správní rady jeho společnosti). Všechny kromě Leonarda, kromě Colda. Ten se na něj křenil, jako by právě vyhrál milion. Přesněji pětadvacet milionů v podobě plátna Oheň a led. A již brzy i Flashe.

„Pokud nechcete skončit jako ledová socha, tak dělejte, co vám říkám." protáhl Leonard chladně. A začal své _„zajatce"_ obcházet, jako šelma svou kořist. „Jmenuji se Leonard Snatr, ale pro vás jsem _Cold._ " pokračoval a propaloval Osgooda chladným pohledem. Jak tohoto muže nenáviděl. „A vy…" znechuceně pokynul na Osgooda, jako by byl tou největší spodinou. „… _vy_ mi říkejte _**pane**_ _Colde_." Tvář se mu zkroutila opovržením, zatímco to říkal a koutkem oka mrknul do míst, kde se ukrýval Mick. Pak pohled opět stočil na své zajatce. „Madam, pokud budete tak laskavá, položte ten obraz na zem. _"_ pokynul na blondýnu svou zbraní. Ta se viditelně otřásla a spěšně pokládala obraz na zem. „ _Opatrně_." sykl chladně a blondýna se zarazila. Spěšně třikrát zamrkala a zděšeně se na něj podívala. Pak obraz _opatrně_ opřela o SUV. Leonard kým a pokynul zbraní, aby šla k ostatním. Blondýna rychle odběhla a schovala se za svého kolegu, který se třásl snad ještě víc, než ona. Leonardovi jich bylo skoro líto. Skoro. Byl ale fakt, že _je_ k ničenu nepotřebuje. Povzdechl si. „Vy dva." Ukázal na znalce. „A pilot. Vylez." houknul na muže krčícího se v kabině. Ten sebou cuknul a pomalu vystupoval ven. Když si stoupnul vedle znalců, Leonard se ušklíbl. „Tak. A teď vypadněte." poručil a všichni se dali na úprk. I Rathawayovi. „Stop!" křikl. A všichni se zastavili a zděšeně zírali na svého věznitele. „Rathawayovi zůstanou, ostatní můžou odejít." řekl temně.

V tvářích Rathawayových se objevilo zděšení, zatímco pilot a znalci utekli. Řidič/bodyguard však dál stál před Rachel Rathawayovou. „Já zůstanu zde." prohlásil odhodlaně a Rachel se za ním začervenala.

„Fajn. Tvá volba." mávl Leonard rukou. Pak se okolím ozvaly policejní sirény a Leonard se zamračil. Zase žádný Flash. Jaké zklamání. Policejní auta se zaskřípěním zastavila u vjezdu hangáru. Plán B. „Jděte." nařídil Rathawayovým a řidiči. Ti na něj zmateně hleděli. „Řekl jsem jděte." zopakoval důrazněji a namířil na ně zbraní. Rachel se začala viditelně třást. Oba muži ji ale uchopili za paže a táhli ji ke dveřím hangáru, přímo do rány policie. A, přesně jak si Leonard myslel, nestříleli. Měl tak dostatek času vyjít zpoza auta a zamířit. Policisté se mu krásně zařadili. Byl tam i detektiv West, poslední dobou na něj má Leonard štěstí.

„Vzdej se, Snarte." křikl na něj detektiv West až příliž sebejistě na to, že mu právě vběhl do rány. A co jsou ty podivné štíty?

Leonard nad tím dlouho ale nepřemýšlel a vystřelil. Dlouhý ledový plamen narazil přímo na štíty. Nic, ani námraza. Zkusil to znovu. Zbraň divoce pištěla a jeho ukazováček pulzoval bolestí, jak křečovitě svíral spoušť. Ale opět nic. Proto byl detektiv tak sebejistý. Ty štíty fungovaly perfektně jako obrana proti jeho zbrani. Nezmohl tu nic. Čas na plán C. „Micku." křikl ke svému parťákovi a ten okamžitě vyšel ze svého úkrytu.

„Proč _vám_ říkají úderní?" vykřikl, zatímco divoce rozmáchl paže. „To _já_ vás udeřím." Křičel a vystřelil na policisty, kteří začali okamžitě ustupoval. Leonard jen protočil oči. Mohlo ho napadnout, že i Mick bude chtít nějakou „ _úvodní hlášku"_. Musel ale uznat, že ho překvapil, nebyl až tak hloupá. A Mickova zbraň očividně fungovala, policisté začali ustupovat. Jejich štíty možná byly odolné vůči chladu, ale ne vůči ohni. Někteří muži začali padat k zemi, když oheň popálil jejich nohy a látka kalhot začala hořet. Zase ztrácel hlavu. Na tváři se mu rozléval široký úšklebek a vypadal jako šílenec.

„Zapomeň na ně, Micku."křikl a začal pálit ze své zbraně. Ani sám nevěděl, jestli proto, aby i on sám měl nějaký dobrý zásah, nebo snad ve snaze uchránit policisty tomu nesnesitelnému žáru ohně. „Připrav se na něj."

„To je nádhera." bylo jediné, co Mick řekl. Byl úplně mimo.

„Micku." opět na něj zavolal. Pokud ho co nejdřív nezastaví, tak je Mick zabije. „Micku." Opět nic. Mick byl ve svém vlastním malém ohnivém světě. Jenže tento malý svět se brzy zhroutí. Leonard zahlédl, jak detektiv West vystrčil ruku zpoza štítu a poslepu zamířil. Přímo na Micka. „Micku!" zakřičel Leonard ve snaze ho varovat. Marně. Kulka ale naštěstí zasáhla jenom Mickovu zbraň, která přestala pálit oheň, zajiskřila a pak světelné kontrolky nadobro zhasly. Mick do ní marně bil rukou, aby ji opět zprovoznil. Musí se odtud dostat. „Běž, hned." poručil a dál pálil z cold gun, aby prchajícího Micka kryl. Když se otočil a viděl Micka daleko za sebou, ukončil palbu a běžel za ním. Leonard radši nekomentoval fakt, že se Mick více než na svou vlastní svobodu soustředí na malbu, kterou svíral ve velkých rukách. Místo toho vystřelil na plechovou zeď zadní části hangáru, která se okamžitě pokryla ledem. Plech nebyl moc pevný už předtím a tak do zdi stačilo jen praštit rukojetí zbraně a roztříštila se. „Sežeň auto."

A Mick udělal. Rozbil okénko prvního auta po ruce otevřel dveře a nasedl. Natáhl se ke dveřím spolujezdce a odemkl je pro Leonarda, který čekal u auta, zbraň připravenou k případné obraně. Než stačil Leonard nasednout, Mick měl už drátkami nastartováno a vyjeli.

Byli už na hlavní, když slyšeli v dáli další sirény. „Zajeď do tamté uličky a vypni motor." poručil Leonard.

„Co?"

„Prostě to udělej!" křikl. Mick jen pokrčil rameny a opět poslechl jeho rozkazy. A sotva Mick zajel do úzké slepé uličky a vypnul motor, zpoza rohu vyjelo pět policejních aut a projelo kolem nich, ani si jich nevšimli. Hlupácí.

Leonard počkal, než auta zmizela za rohem a ještě napočítal to dvou set, než pokynul Mickovi, aby jel dál. A pak už celou cestu do skladu mlčel. Mickovi bylo hned jasné, že je zle.

Když zastavili u skladu a vystoupili, Leonard mu řekl jen dvě věci. „Jdi dovnitř." Ani se na Micka nepodíval, když to říkal. Sedl za volant a odjel. Musel se zbavit auta. Obvykle by to nechal na Mickovi, nerad řídil. Ale potřeboval být sám a přemýšlet. Mick ztratil kontrolu, neposlouchal ho a málem ty policisty zabil. A kdyby Leonard nezasáhl, oba by skončili za mřížemi. Byl mu k ničemu, neschopný, nekontrolovatelný, šílený…

Vystoupil z auta, zatížil plynový pedál, uvolnil ruční brzdu a díval se, jak starý kradený buik ? mizí v tmavých vodách řeky. Pak prošel dvě ulice a ukradl jiné auto, aby se dostal zpět do skladu. Zastavil o kus dál, na veřejném parkovišti. Mezi desítkami aut se jedno kradené auto navíc ztratí. A než ho ti packalové n okrsku najdou, budou už oba pryč.

Co ale dělalo Leonardovi starosti, byl Mick. Kdyby to byl někdo jiný, už se ho Leonard dávno zbavil, stejně jako únikového auta. Tohle byl ale Mick, jeho přítel, tedy pokud by byl někdy Leonard ochoten přiznat, že nějakého má. Znají se už osmadvacet let. A když šlo do tuhého, vždy si kryli záda. Mick mu věřil, nebo alespoň věříval. Krucinál, věřil mu i v tom nejdůležitějším v jeho životě, v jeho dceři. Ale ona je teď pryč, a Mick zklamal. A Leonard věděl moc dobře, co dělat s těmi, co zklamou.

S novým odhodláním Leonard napochodoval do skladu, sundal parku a pevně uchopil cold gun. Čas se zbavit problému.

„Kulka toho poldy protrhla sekundární interní komoru paliva." začal Mick, když slyšel Leonarda přicházet. Pájkou přitom zatavoval poslední drátek z již opravené zbraně. „Mohlo to bejt horší. Měls pravdu, kdyžs mě nutil učit se každou součástku a obvod. Oprava tak byla…" Leonard by se i byl cítil pyšný, že mu Mick dal nakonec za pravdu. Teď ale nebyl čas na pýchu, právě teď mířil Mickovi na hlavu. Mick, ale slyšel ono nezaměnitelné pištění Leonardovi zbraně a sám popadl svou. „…hračka." zasyčel Mick, když i on sám mířil na Leonarda. Byla to patová situace.

Leonard se ale nemohl přinutit zmáčknout spoušť. Po zádech mu přejel mráz a před očima se mu blesklo další deja-vu, Mick s hrudníkem probodnutým kusem ledu. Pocítil i nevysvětlitelnou vinu. Ještě to neudělal, nestalo se to. Tak proč se mu ukazováček na spoušti třásl tak, že ji nedokázal stisknout? Musel získat čas, dát se dohromady dřív, než vystřelí Mick. „Dej mi jediný důvod, proč tě nezabít."

„Jen těžko bys hledal někoho jinýho, kdo by poslouchal ty tvoje vítězný řečičky." ušklíbl se Mick. To si z něj utahoval?

„Vyklo se ti to kontrole, tak jako minule. Přestal jsi se soustředit, byl jsi posedlý." sykl Leonard zpět a začal se k Mickovi pomalu přibližovat, aby pochopil, že to myslý vážně. Kdyby si tenkrát Mick nehrál se zapalovačem, nikdy by k tomu ohni nedošlo. Tenkrát svou posedlostí pokazil celou akci, a Leonard nedovolí, aby se to opakovalo.

„Já že jsem posedlej? A co ty? Pořád počítáš vteřiny, všechno plánuješ do posledního detailu. Teď se ale zajímáš jen o toho Flashe." odseknul Mick. Možná měl i pravdu. Vteřiny ještě mohl Leonard obhájit, svými výpočty vždy dovedl loupež ke zdárnému konci. Flashem byl ale až nevysvětlitelně posedlý.

„Musíme o sejmout." odpověděl Leonard a doufal, že Mick nebude chtít vědět proč.

Leonard ale nikdy neměl moc štěstí. „Proč?" Teď musí najít výmluvu. „Tu malbu máme. Má cenu milionů a teď je naše. Jsme bohatí. Práce hotová."

„A co ta další práce, Micku? A práce po ní? S takovými zbraněmi se nám nikdo nemůže postavit. Nikdo, jenom Flash." řekl Leonard první věc, co ho napadla. Mick ale nikdy nestál o velké skóre, netoužil po věhlasu, nechtěl překonat svého otce, nebyl jako Leonard. Byla tu jen jedna věc, kterou Mick chtěl a ta byla pryč. A tak Leonard sáhl po tom jediné, co mohl použít, její památku. A tak s povzdechem zvedl zbraň do vzduchu na důkaz klidu a pokračoval. „Pokud chcěš z toho ven, vezmi si obraz a běž." Mick se zarazil, ale sklonil svou zbraň k zemi. „Ale pokud chceš, aby bylo Central City naším domovem, kde si budeme moci dělat a brát, co si jen zamaneme, tak _tohle_ je naše šance." Pomalu se k Mickovi blížil, z taktického hlediska. Pokud Mick i tak odmítne, z této blízkosti bude schopný mu vyrazit zbraň a sám vystřelit. Byla to ale krajní možnost, musí ještě přidat. „Tvoje šance."

Ano, bylo to nefér, požít slova jeho mrtvé dcery proti němu. Vždy, když udělala nějaký problém říkala, že Central City je její domov a doma si může dělat co si jen zamane. A jak se zdálo, tak právě tyto slova na Micka zabrala lépe, než vidina věhlasu, protože se ušklíbl a obrátil zbraň na malbu, kterou následně jediným stiskem spouště zapálil. Leonard si oddechl a sklonil cold gun, kterou doteď opíral o rameno, odkud mu ji Mick nemohl případně vyrazit.

„Velmi motivační."zamručel Mick, když sledoval plameny. Pak se ale od nich odtrhl a podíval se na Leonarda. „Jak ho dostaneme?" Zřejmě ho opravdu zaujal, když ani plameny nedokázali udržet jeho pozornost. Leonard se najednou cítil až provinile, že takhle využil její památky. Ale účel světí prostředky. No… světí…

„Flash se od nás moc neliší. I on má partnery."ušklíbl se Leonard na Micka a pak svůj lhostejný pohled opět otočil na několikamilionový Oheň a Led, který pomalu dohoříval.

„A víš koho?"

„Ovšem." odsekl Leonard skoro dotčeně. „Jmenuje se Caitlin Snow."

„ _Cold_ a _Heat_ hledají Caitlin _Snow_. To zní legračně." uchechtal se Mick a přešel ke stolu s počítačem. Otevřel ho a do vyhledávače vyťukal _Caitlin Snow, Central City_. „Něco dalšího?"

Leonard jen zavrtěl hlavou, Mick Rory se skutečně připravuje. „Bruneta, něco kolem pětadvaceti, vědkyně, pracuje ve Star Labs." odříkal Leonard veškeré informace, které zjistil před dvěma týdny ve večerce. Nečekal, že je bude muset použít tak brzy.

„Mám to, facebook, telefon, adresa. Tihle vědátoři nejsou moc chytří, pokud jde o soukromí." zasmál se Mick a dál cosi ťukal do klávesnice. „Tak co, překvapíme ji doma, unesem a budem Flashe vydírat?"

„Ne." Mick zvědavě zvedl hlavu na svého parťáka. „U ní, je to nepraktické. Nevíme, jestli vůbec půjde domů, ani kdy přijde. Vyhledej její telefon. Kde je teď?"

Mick se opět sklonil k počítači a zase klikal. „Právě vešla do Jitters na páté."

„Tak na co čekáme?" ušklíbl se Leonard a na tváři se mu objevil zlý úsměv.

Auto si vzali to, co Leonard už jednou ukradl a nechal na parkovišti. Zámek u řidiče už byl vylomený a tak dostat se dovnitř bylo snadné. Mick si opět, už automaticky sednul za volat, a odemknul Leonardovi dveře spolujezdce. S pomocí drátků nastartoval v rekordním čase a vyjel.

„Co to jméno?" zeptal se Leonard na otázku, co mu vrtala hlavou už od chvíle na letišti. Mick tam řekl _Já jsem Heat_. „Heat."

„Ty seš _Cold_ , já chci být _Heat_." odpověděl Mick jednoduše, aniž by odtrhnul oči od vozovky. Nechtěl někoho srazit.

„Vážně, Micku?" zakoulel Leonard očima. To bylo hloupé, vybrat si jméno podle někoho jiného.

„Lepší než Fire, nemyslíš?"odsekl Mick.

To byla pravda. Nikdo by ve světě nebral vážně muže, co se jmenuje jako nějaký stip-bar. Fire, jak hloupé. Heat znělo líp. _Heatwave_ zašeptalo jeho podvědomí a Leonardovi přejel mráz po zádech. Ani si neuvědomil, že to jméno vyslovil nahlas.

„Heatwave? Jo, to se mi líbí, budu Heatwave."

 **xxx**

 **xxxxx**

 **xxx**

 **AUTOR'S NOTE:** Ano, Mick měl dceru. V komiksu byl ženatý a měl dceru, přesněji v komiksu _Earth 3_. Zmínil se o nich, když byl on a Leonard zajat Jonathanem Allenem a Rhondou Pinedou (kteří ho pak také zabili). Jejich jména však nikdy nebyla řečena. Napadlo mě, že by ale nebylo od věci je použít do příběhu. Ukázat Micka ne jen jako naprostého šílence, ale jako zlomeného, leč výbušného, muže, co přišel o všechno, když mu zemřela dcera.

A pro ty ještě všímavější: V tomto příběhu ji srazil opilý řidič. Nechtěla jsem nic složitého, kdyby ji zabil někdo kvůli Mickově „práci" musela bych rozvádět Mickovu pomstu, či deprese, do kterých by upadl a jistě by pak už nechtěl být zlodějem. Takže pouze autonehoda, něco, čemu nemohl zabránit a nemá s jeho kariérou nic společného.

 **Detektiv West:** Důvod, proč Joa Westa nazývám _detektiv West_ je, že tak mu říká i Leonard. Je to jeho příběh, takže bych měla postavy nazývat tak, jak je nazývá Leonard, například _Šmouha_ v předchozí kapitole, nebo _profesor Stein_ , až přijde na Legendy. Jde z jeho strany o určitý výraz úcty k oběma mužům.

 **Znají se 28 let:** V LoT 1x07 Leonard zmiňuje, že se s Mickem seznámil v pasťáku, když mu bylo čtrnáct. Leonard se narodil v roce 1972, takže mu je v době, kdy se odehrává Flash 1x04 čtyřicet dva. S Mickem se tudíž zná dvacet osm let.

 **Stopování Caitlin:** Chvíli předtím, než Caitlin unesli, měla v Jitters schůzku s Jasonem Rushem, vědcem, pracujícím na projektu Firestorm.


End file.
